would I were steadfast as thou art
by Miss Nii
Summary: É uma história de solidão, desencontros e felicidades contraditórias. De certo modo, uma releitura de "Quando o passado vem para te lembrar que existe". CONTÉM MUITXS PERSONAGENS DE MINHA CRIAÇÃO. CONTÉM CENAS EXPLÍCITAS DE SEXO, VIOLÊNCIA FÍSICA E SEXUAL, USO DE DROGAS E RELAÇÕES ABUSIVAS. É "M" POR UM MOTIVO.
1. O adágio de Camille

Camille era a única filha de Antoine Bretodeau, pobre pintor de retratos e paisagens bucólicas que emigrou da França por motivos que nunca ficaram exatamente claros. Alguns falavam em briga de honra, outros diziam que ele ofendera o chefe da região e tivera de fugir e havia também quem dissesse que a mãe de Camille fugira com outro e ele não aguentava mais ser conhecido na antiga vizinhança como corno, mas tudo isso eram apenas boatos. O certo é que ele chegou à região em um dia nublado de agosto, trazendo pela mão a menina pequena e tímida. Não podia ter escolhido data mais curiosa, já que o céu tinha o mesmo tom dos argutos olhos de pai e filha.

A renda do lar era constituída pelo trabalho de Antoine como barista na única estalagem de onde moravam. A cidadezinha não seria nem um pouco importante no condado se não fosse a mais perto de Covert Fields, propriedade da família Holmes. Poderosos, possuíam parte das terras da região, onde criavam ovinos. Eram conhecidos por suas antigas raízes bretãs e o forte caráter. O jovem Mr. Richard Holmes, primogênito e único homem dos três filhos do Barão, não fugia à regra. Era um rapaz muito gentil, simpático e justo. Seria um bom senhor quando a hora chegasse, pensavam todos.

.

Camille também pensava assim, de tanto ouvir Marge falar. Marge era a esposa do dono da estalagem e pianista nas horas vagas. Se afeiçoou rápido à menininha quieta que não brincava com as outras crianças e mal falava inglês; ensinou-a tudo o que sabia de piano e lamentou não poder ensinar-lhe mais, já que Camille tinha um talento concreto que Marge nunca antes conhecera.

Esse talento seria desenvolvido quando Camille, já com onze anos, conhecesse o jovem Mr. Holmes e sua noiva. Os dois foram jantar no estabelecimento, coisa relativamente corriqueira para o casal naqueles tempos, e Marge sofrera há poucas semanas o acidente que a impediria de tocar pelo resto de sua vida. Logo, a brilhante e obstinada aprendiz caminhou ao instrumento quando os clientes pediram por música com uma confiança incompatível à sua personalidade. A capacidade nata suplantava as dificuldades do treinamento amador e transparecia, inconfundível, em cada nota criada por Camille. Porque era assim que parecia aos ouvintes, que Camille criava de improviso uma música febril, melancólica e dançante, o que era muito em parte verdade. Não foi só a mão quebrada que impediu Marge retornar ao seu posto sedimentado; a atmosfera mágica criada pela pequena francesa de cabelos escuros era sedutora demais para permitir que qualquer um que a escutasse passasse a se contentar com menos.

Dorothy, a futura Lady Holmes, foi das que mais se encantou com o surpreendente recital e não dormiu a noite inteira, seduzida por uma ideia que dava voltasem sua mente. Queria Camille perto de si, pois, com ela tocando exclusivamente para a dama, seus bailes e saraus seriam imbatíveis.

Decidida a educá-la, foi à casa de Antoine, convencê-lo de que isso seria o melhor para a sua filha. Tal tarefa não pôde sequer ser chamada de custosa, já que o pai, também artista, porém sem talento natural, percebeu com a argúcia característica de sua família que Camille merecia mais, muito mais do que ele jamais poderia lhe dar.

Ela concordou em partir da casa do pai, em ter aulas de etiqueta, em ser praticamente uma sombra de Dorothy, concordou com tudo quando descobriu que o magnífico pianoforte de cauda da família seria apenas seu. O que a cabecinha frívola de Dorothy jamais poderia imaginar é que aquela garotinha magricela, alta demais, de nariz comprido e olhos penetrantes jamais poderia ser a sombra de alguém, ainda mais da fútil dama que nunca abrira um livro em sua vida.

Inicialmente, o plano era só desenvolver ao máximo as potencialidades musicais da menina e mantê-la por perto como um belo pássaro exótico a ser exibido nas festas, só que Richard, já casado com Dorothy, se afeiçoou à menina e percebeu que, além de uma transbordante alma artística, Camille também possuía surpreendentes capacidades intelectuais. Ele, que sempre fora inteligentíssimo e cercado apenas por pessoas vazias, teve uma grata surpresa ao encontrar alguém com quem fosse possível travar animadas conversas. Ela aprendia rápido e sua curiosidade parecia infinita, assim, logo conseguiam debater política, economia e literatura quase no mesmo nível, ainda que o Barão fosse oito anos mais velho.

Dorothy não se importava com nada disso, já que Camille, além de muito nova, era tida como muito feia e a nova baronesa era daquelas jovens fartas, belas e loiras que têm o mundo a seus pés.

A única surpresa que todos tiveram foi quando a jovem pianista avisou um belo dia que ia embora de Covert Fields e da cidade, pois estava de casamento marcado com Brian O'Riley, um aldeão tão pobre quanto desconhecido aos Holmes. Camille partiu com a primeira neve do ano, deixando também a cidade onde passara boa parte de sua infância.

.

Antoine tornou-se ranzinza e cada vez mais recluso. Não era tão velho quanto aparentava, mas parecia ter perdido todo e qualquer gosto pela vida. Ver Camille em suas folgas e ouvi-la tocar suas composições eram as únicas coisas que alegravam o velho francês.

.

Infelizmente, a magia de Camille não atingiu seu marido, que considerava suas peças sedutoras um exemplo da devassidão que a corroia por dentro. Para limpá-la de sua condição demoníaca e seus delírios de grandeza, Brian a doutrinava com palavras, castigos e violência. Tapava seu rosto quando a possuía sem nenhum carinho e, certa vez, deu-lhe um soco tão violento que o nariz ficou para sempre meio torto.

Nem quando ela descobriu-se grávida ele a poupou. Dizia que aquele filho não mudava nada e que, se ela o perdesse, era porque a criança tinha uma alma tão horrenda quanto a dela. A cada pontapé do pai, o bebê chutava de volta. Talvez seja por isso que o menino nasceu gritando tão alto, com tanta raiva nos olhos de chumbo arregalados e sem nenhum interesse manifesto por nenhum tipo de música.

Camille queria chamá-lo com o nome do avô ou de Leonard (seu pintor preferido, dos livros de arte que Richard lhe mostrara, sempre fora Da Vinci), mas Brian sequer consultou sua opinião e deu-lhe um nome que celebrava a ascendência céltica de ambos os pais: Mycroft. O menino não era esguio nem longilíneo como a mãe, em verdade, a única coisa que realmente parecia ter herdado da família Bretodeau eram os intensos olhos cinzentos e a afiada inteligência. Mycroft aprendeu a falar um pouco depois do tempo, mas praticamente sem os erros que caracterizam a fala infantil. Parecia que tudo o que o menino decidia fazer, calculava precisamente o que seria feito e executava com exatidão.

A mãe o observava crescer assustada, pois, apesar de herdar o intelecto dos Bretodeau, seu coração se assemelhava mais ao buraco negro paterno.

.

A família O'Riley não tinha residência fixa, já que Brian jogava compulsivamente, fazendo muitas dívidas e inimigos, o que os fazia ter que se mudar às pressas com frequência. Camille temia que a convivência excessiva com o pai acabasse por destruir o caráter do filho, suspeitas que não eram de todo infundadas, já que a ex-pianista uma vez flagrou-o torturando um passarinho com a maior impassividade nos fundos da casa. Questionado, o menino de apenas quatro anos respondeu da forma mais amoral possível que queria saber se era verdade que todos os bichos evitavam a dor. Camille o encarou, horrorizada e, se perguntando internamente quais outros bichos Mycroft já utilizara como experimento, ia começar a falar quando Brian a interrompeu, sorridente.

Há algum tempo Brian estava sempre sorrindo e quase não tocava mais em Camille. Naquele dia, ele não só achou as "experiências científicas" do filho engraçadíssimas, como disse a Camille gentilmente que deixasse o menino brincar em paz e a beijou. Mrs. O'Riley ficou chocada, não conseguia sequer recordar a última vez que Brian se dignara a beijá-la. Ainda estava em choque na hora de dormir quando ele se aproximou dela sem violência e a possuiu. Camille não resistia ou sequer compreendia absolutamente nada. O que estava acontecendo?

Acordou tarde no dia seguinte, confusa. Por que Brian não a acordara ao sair para trabalhar, como sempre? Achou estranho, mas o marido estivera tão estranho nos últimos tempos que nem estava mais tão surpresa. Encontrou Mycroft perambulando sozinho pelo quintal da casa, estava sujo de frutas (seu café-da-manhã, já que a mãe não estava acordada para preparar um) e completamente faminto. Camille sentia-se culpada, queria ser uma mãe melhor. Foi preparar o almoço e descobriu que a farinha estava no fim, pediria a Mycroft que fosse comprar mais. Ao abrir a lata onde guardavam o dinheiro da casa, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Estava vazia. Em pânico, com seu cérebro ágil juntando as peças em velocidade febril, descobriu, revirando os baús de roupa e a casa, que Brian não deixara nenhuma peça para trás, nem as roupas que jaziam no varal. Todo aquele comportamento estranho era, na verdade, uma despedida.

Os credores não tardaram a chegar, junto com as notícias (aparentemente, a filha e o dinheiro do padeiro também desapareceram naquela noite), e, como Camille era proibida de ir à cidade e não tinha amigos, ninguém teve pena dela ou do menininho. Tiraram-lhe tudo como forma de quitar as dívidas, até mesmo a casa foi tomada.

Foi assim que Camille e Mycroft, sem nada além da roupa do corpo, começaram a longa caminhada de volta à cidade onde o velho Antoine definhava.

.

Ela bateu à porta da velha casa do pai em um dia de chuva forte, onde o céu mais uma vez se misturava aos Bretodeau, maltrapilha e faminta, trazendo pela mão um Mycroft mais calado do que nunca.

Antoine quis chorar de tristeza ao ver em que se transformara sua amada filha e amaldiçoou o dia em que se deixou enganar pela inicial gentileza de O'Riley. Camille nem pensava mais no casamento, tudo o que queria era um prato de comida e um banho.

Uma vez satisfeita, limpa, confortável e sozinha, ela finalmente pôde chorar desde o fatídico dia em que ganhara a alforria com o preço de perder tudo. Por outro lado, estava livre, estava em casa e poderia criar Mycroft sem a influência do monstro que cometera a estupidez de escolher como marido.

.

No dia seguinte à sua chegada, Antoine avisou-a que não tinha mais emprego e só com seus quadros e a pequena horta do fundo de sua casa não seria possível alimentar os três. Camille sorriu e garantiu ao pai que não havia motivos para preocupação, ela mesma arranjaria um emprego.

.

A estalagem de Marge, que agora assumira os negócios sozinha, já que seu marido sucumbira à gota, não tinha mais piano algum, ela o vendera porque não tinha esperanças de que a jovem francesa voltasse um dia. Camille pediu qualquer emprego, qualquer coisa, e a estalajadeira comentou que não acharia nada na cidadezinha, mas que Sir Holmes buscava uma governanta para cuidar de sua menininha.

Alexandra era dois anos mais velha do que Mycroft, nascera pouco depois da partida de Camille e sua chegada ao mundo foi a razão para o falecimento de Lady Holmes. Não era exatamente incomum, mas nem por isso menos triste. Camille chegou a Covert Fields com um vestido velho e meio puído que sobrara na casa de seu pai e que agora sobrava em seu corpo consideravelmente mais magro e infeliz. Tinha medo de que ele não se lembrasse dela, que não quisesse contratar aquela estrangeira humilhada para figurar em sua casa, ao lado de seu pequeno tesouro. As criadas a reconheceram e ela pôde ouvir os buchichos que a acompanharam enquanto caminhava até o salão.

Sir Holmes a aguardava, sentado em uma poltrona de espaldar alto que o deixava ainda mais majestoso. Camille tinha quase sua altura, o que sempre permitiu que olhasse bem naqueles olhos azuis aguados, da cor dos dias ensolarados de inverno. Ele levantou-se quando ela entrou, sorriu demonstrando que a reconhecia e apontou uma poltrona em frente à dele, de espaldar tão alto quanto. Camille sentou-se, ajeitando os amassados da fazenda barata de seu vestido e olhando firme para as mãos brancas de dedos longos e finos, a única coisa que ela achava bonita em seu corpo. Richard a observou por alguns segundos em silêncio e, em seguida, tratou dos termos de serviço de forma rápida e eficiente, como era de seu costume.

"Bretodeau?" Ela já estava a dois passos da porta quando ele a chamou pelo nome de solteira, surpreendendo-a. "Não desapareça dessa vez, certo?"

.

Trabalhou na casa dos Holmes por um mês sem incidentes. Alexandra era uma menina viva, esperta e muito doce que se afeiçoou rapidamente à sua nova governanta. Mycroft não estava exatamente feliz com a situação, mas ao menos parecia tirar algum proveito da convivência com Sir Holmes e sua filha, aprendendo boas maneiras e tornando-se menos intratável.

Os problemas começaram em uma noite quente de maio, em que Camille não conseguia dormir e decidiu sentar-se um pouco em um banquinho do jardim dos fundos para arejar-se. Sua vela, que era a única luz até então, logo recebeu a companhia de outra luz. Sir Holmes aproximava-se e trazia uma vela nas mãos também. Ambos encararam-se, cada um surpreso com a insônia do outro, e Richard sorriu. Ele era sempre o primeiro a fazê-lo.

Havia algo de mágico naquela noite abafada. A umidade do ar fez com que os cabelos negros de Camille ficassem particularmente cheios, com ondas interessantes, e deixou seus perfumes ainda mais intensos. Conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Sobre inutilidades mais importantes do que os negócios mais importantes, sobre seus filhos. Em algum momento, quando uma nuvem moveu-se e permitiu que a lua cheia brilhasse com força, Camille descobriu-se beijada com uma intensidade que nunca antes experimentara e, ao invés de resistir, correspondeu o melhor que pôde. Beijaram-se por minutos a fio e, quando Camille afastou-se para respirar, Richard beijou outras partes de seu rosto que não a boca, beijou suas mãos e beijou seu cabelo. Ela estava tão confusa com tanta atenção, com tanto afeto, que esperava que tudo acabasse em violência ou indiferença a qualquer minuto. As atenções de Richard aqueciam e apertavam seu coração ao mesmo tempo, dando-lhe uma felicidade cheia de horror. Apertou a medo as costas de seu roupão quando ele a abraçou, soluçando convulsivamente em seu peito. Ele não perguntou o que a afligia, nunca perguntaria, embora nunca a impedisse de contar o que quisesse quando quisesse.

"Não fuja de mim nunca mais, Camille." Mais um soluço e um estremecimento. Ele a amava, ela sempre soube que ele a amava e foi por isso mesmo que aceitou o pedido de casamento de Brian, porque o amava tão intensamente quanto amava o piano e, se continuasse naquela casa, destruiriam a felicidade de Dorothy e a deles mesmos. "Fique comigo. Para sempre."

"Sim." Ficaria para sempre e para nunca mais. Agora que Dorothy estava morta e que Alexandra precisava de uma mãe, Camille faria o que ele lhe pedisse, o que ele quisesse. Estava disposta mesmo a ser sua amante, a continuar oficialmente como governanta e ter momentos furtivos como aquele para o resto da vida.

Beijaram-se de novo. Ela poderia ficar ali para sempre, naquele jardim, naqueles braços, naqueles lábios. Richard corria suas mãos pelo cabelo tão cheio, tão cheiroso, e torcia seus dedos em mechas grossas. Em algum momento impreciso, estavam deitados no banco, embolados. Camille arfou sob o peso dele quando seus lábios encontraram os mamilos tesos dela e quase gritou quando os dedos grossos dele começaram a explorar sua área íntima. Richard era bem mais sensível às reações de sua parceira do que o fora Brian e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Camille não sentiu dor na penetração. Na verdade, teve seu primeiro orgasmo após minutos de penetração em um ritmo calmo e cuidadoso.

.

Ela nunca esperaria pelo que veio a seguir. Depois de dois dias de doçura e amores sublimes e secretos no jardinzinho dos fundos, Richard recebeu uma carta de Londres e precisou partir com urgência, deixando para Camille algumas libras para que se sustentasse até que ele retornasse à cidadezinha com sua pequena Alexandra.

Esperaria. Para sempre, se fosse necessário.

.

O problema é que sua barriga começou a crescer significativamente – embora nunca tenha ficado realmente grande – e logo todos na cidade sabiam que Camille estava grávida. Felizmente, a gravidez fora tomada como mais um resto do marido cruel que a abandonara. Infelizmente, Richard nunca poderia ter certeza de que a criança era realmente dele.

O menino nasceu na madrugada fria de um Dia de Reis, sem feri-la ao sair como Mycroft fizera antes dele. Era um bebê pequeninho, rolicinho e calmo. Não tinha nada da raiva do irmão mais velho em seus choros e mamava sem machucá-la. Camille tinha mais certeza do que nunca de que era um prematuro e que era filho de Richard. Mas Richard não voltava e o bebê precisava ser batizado para aplacar os rumores sobre o que havia acontecido na Mansão Holmes, afinal, outros começaram a supor que o bebê fosse prematuro também e, se Richard nunca voltasse ou demorasse demais a voltar, Camille precisaria que a cidade tivesse algum respeito por ela para que pudesse alimentar os dois meninos. Antoine quem teve a ideia de batizar o menino com o nome de seu sogro, Sherlock O'Riley, e convidá-lo a ser padrinho dele, de modo a substituir a ausência de um pai.

Sherlock tinha os mesmos olhos cinzentos dos Bretodeau e tornou-se um bebê calmo e curioso, que amava qualquer tipo de música ou sonoridade. Explorava com as mãos e a boca tudo o que aparecesse perto dele, sempre olhando as pessoas com um olhar sério e indagador. Não que fosse antissocial como o fora Mycroft, era um bebê pacífico, embora não fosse risonho.

E Camille esperava. Esperaria sempre.

.

Insetos zumbiam no jardim umedecido com as constantes chuvas de verão e uma torta assava no forno dos Bretodeau quando Brian apareceu. Mycroft, que ajudava o avô a limpar a pequena horta, foi quem primeiro viu seu pai e correu para abraçá-lo com a felicidade e o afeto que reservava exclusivamente para ele. Camille ninava o bebê quando ouviu os gritos de felicidade de seu primogênito e sentiu seu coração apertar; se Mycroft estava feliz, nada de bom poderia ter acontecido. Colocou Sherlock no berço e saiu do quarto que dividia com os meninos para a janela do corredor do segundo andar da casa e viu seu marido com o filho no colo, falando com um carrancudo Antoine Bretodeau.

Horror é a palavra que melhor se encaixa no que ela sentiu naquele momento. Sequer conseguiu pensar em fazer qualquer coisa para escapar, ficando congelada à janela até que Brian a viu e acenou a ela, sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Trocou mais algumas palavras com Antoine e Camille viu que o semblante de ambos os homens se fechava. De repente, Brian colocou Mycroft no chão e o menino correu para dentro de casa.

Ela ainda estava no último patamar da escada quando Mycroft chegou ao primeiro degrau.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele a olhou com raiva, como se ela fosse a culpada de tudo. Um estremecimento a assolou ao pensar que esse retorno de Brian tiraria dela todo o terreno que vinha conquistando no coração de Mycroft.

"O velho não quer deixar que meu pai tenha de volta o que é dele."

"Não fale assim do seu avô. Você gosta dele, por que fala assim?"

"Gosto de meu pai e meu avô quer mandá-lo embora! Vocês todos querem mandá-lo embora! Por isso não gosto de vocês!" Antes que ele pudesse escapar, Camille segurou-o pelos braços, forçando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

"Pois saiba que eu e o seu avô amamos você. Por isso nunca batemos em você. Acha que bater é sinal de amor? Acha que seu pai entortou o meu nariz e arrancou um dente seu a socos porque nos ama? Acha que ele nos abandonou porque nos ama? Que voltou porque nos ama? Sei que é só uma criança, mas é a criança mais inteligente que conheço, Mycroft. Veja, por favor, veja como suas palavras são absurdas." Com essas palavras, o menino parou de se debater e ficou olhando-a com a respiração furiosa das crianças que não têm argumentos para justificar o que sentem. "Eu te amo, Mycroft." Reiterou Camille. "E te daria um pai melhor, se eu pudesse. Sinto muito, mas nós não vamos voltar a viver esse pesadelo. Eu não vou deixar dessa vez."

"Eu vou te odiar para sempre. Você, Sir Holmes, Alexandra, vovô Antoine e o bebê. Todos vocês." Depois de receber essa praga, Camille o soltou. Deixaria para lidar depois com o ódio de Mycroft.

Andou até a janela da cozinha e observou, apreensiva, pai e marido discutirem. Brian, alto, forte e ameaçador, se inclinava sobre o idoso pintor francês, a quem as forças já haviam abandonado os músculos há muito. Mas Antoine não parecia assustado, encarando-o com severidade e pronunciando as palavras em um tom inaudível a Camille.

"ELA É MINHA MULHER!" Antoine disse alguma coisa e Brian voltou a gritar. "VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO, VELHO! A LEI ESTÁ DO MEU LADO!" Camille apertou a madeira da janela com força, com medo, sem saber o que esperar. Seu pai falou mais alguma coisa e Brian retrucou em tom mais baixo, cuspindo no chão em seguida e se virando para ir embora.

Antoine entrou em casa pela porta dos fundos, pálido, e a trancou imediatamente. Praticamente despencou em uma cadeira e pediu, sem ar, que Camille trancasse a porta da frente e, na volta, trouxesse uma dose de gim para ele. Ela o fez, correndo, morrendo de medo que Brian tentasse entrar a força a qualquer momento e a arrastasse embora.

"O que faremos, papa?" Ele apertou o pequeno copo com força nas mãos e a encarou no fundo daqueles olhos de mesma cor dos seus por alguns instantes, muito sério. Depois, soltou um suspiro e acariciou o rosto de sua amada filha.

"Esperaremos por um milagre, petite."

.

Por quatro dias o milagre não veio e apenas Antoine saía de casa para comprar víveres, enquanto Camille e as crianças o esperavam com as portas trancadas. Mycroft estava ficando intratável de novo, exigindo ver o pai algumas vezes por dia e as longas conversas que Camille tinha com ele pareciam fazer pouco ou nenhum efeito. Sherlock parecia ter percebido a mudança de humor daqueles que amava e passava longos minutos olhando a mãe com um semblante que lembrava a piedade.

No terceiro dia, Camille cortou os cachos dourados do bebê pela primeira vez. Ao contrário de Mycroft, que já nascera com os cabelos negros, os de Sherlock escureceriam e alisariam com o tempo. Aquele cabelo dourado era, para Camille, mais uma prova de que Sherlock não era filho de O'Riley. No momento, ela não sabia se esse conhecimento a apavorava mais do que a deixava feliz ou não.

No quinto dia veio o milagre. Richard e Alexandra retornaram à sua morada na região e Marge veio lhe contar o fato pessoalmente, trazendo outras notícias da vila e se oferecendo para levar algum bilhete a ele. A velha senhora olhava Camille e o bebê como se tudo estivesse muito óbvio e só alguém realmente tolo precisasse de explicações. Mas, felizmente, ela não parecia julgar ou desgostar de Camille por isso. Por mais que a lei estivesse ao lado de Brian, todo o vilarejo se compadecia dos Bretodeau e os apoiava em algum grau, por isso Antoine podia sair na rua sem medo de o cunhado ou algum de seus amigos o atacarem.

Camille aceitou a oferta de Marge e redigiu um bilhete curto, contundente, colocando junto do papel, no envelopinho, um cacho de Sherlock que cortara no dia anterior.

"Meu marido voltou. Ele quer o que é de seu direito, quer que eu vá com ele. Temo não só pela minha vida. Além de Mycroft, há mais uma criança a proteger. Te espero, C."

.

Brian foi morto naquela mesma noite em uma briga de bar. Não que o fato fosse inesperado por todos, mas a conveniência de sua morte trouxe a toda a aldeia a certeza de que era melhor deixar os Bretodeau em paz.

Menos de dois meses depois do incidente, Camille se tornava a nova Lady Holmes e Richard adotava os dois meninos. Pela lei, apenas um filho legítimo teria direito a resgatar o morgadio das propriedades e o título de Sir Holmes; como Sherlock era seu filho natural, Richard pretendia passar em vida as propriedades para ele. A ideia não foi tomada a cabo porque verificaram, com o passar dos anos, que Alexandra tinha muito mais a personalidade de senhora feudal do que seu meio-irmão, portanto, Richard passou sem problemas os títulos de propriedades à filha quando esta alçou a maioridade, além das terras herdadas da família da mãe, com a condição de que ela sempre velasse pela saúde financeira dos irmãos.

Se tratando de Sherlock, tal cláusula nunca precisaria ter sido redigida, pois Alex mostrou-se completamente encantada com o irmãozinho ao conhecê-lo e ele sempre fora seu brinquedinho favorito. Tornou-se tão amiga de Camille que, depois de cinco anos de convivência, chamava-a de mãe com a alegria típica de uma menina que nunca tivera uma para si. A relação de Mycroft com os Holmes era mais delicada, já que ele guardava recordações embotadas do pai e um pouco de seu caráter torpe. Não que não gostasse de Richard, apenas quanto mais gostava do padrasto, mais crescia seu ódio por ele. O cúmulo da vingança póstuma de Brian foi quando Mycroft contou ao irmão caçula que ele não se chamara sempre "Sherlock Holmes", que eles tinham tido outro pai, que ele tinha sido batizado em homenagem a um carpinteiro, que não tinham sido sempre ricos e acrescentou, cruel, que Richard só fingia gostar deles para agradar à mãe. Sherlock tinha doze anos.

Depois disso, as relações tornaram-se estranhas na casa dos Holmes e Sherlock nunca mais pôde olhar seu pai sem uma ponta de ironia ou amargura no olhar, mesmo depois que Sir Richard teve uma conversa de homem para homem com ele. Respondeu-lhe todas as perguntas com franqueza e, ao ser perguntado se era filho de Brian ou não, obteve a seguinte resposta:

"Em um ponto seu irmão tem razão. Eu nunca me importei se foi das minhas relações ou das relações dele que você foi concebido, Sherlock. O que sempre me importou foi que você é filho de Camille, que você tem os olhos dela e que você herdou a mesma alma musical dela. Mesmo que fosse a imagem esculpida de Brian O'Riley e não gostasse de música eu amaria você, Sherlock, porque você saiu das entranhas dela. Mas isso foi só o começo, isso foi só quando você era bebê. Todo o amor e companheirismo mútuo que temos, filho, é fruto de nossos esforços, de nossa relação. Assim como o violino. A música você herdou dela, mas o violino nós escolhemos juntos." E, como sempre, Richard sorriu primeiro, fazendo com que Sherlock sorrisse de volta.

.

Camille morreu em uma noite ventosa e cinzenta de inverno na cama que compartilhara por vinte e quatro anos com seu esposo, fazendo com que Sherlock abandonasse de vez os estudos erráticos em Cambridge, indo morar em Londres, e com que Alexandra, seu marido e os dois filhos, se deslocassem de sua casa em uma cidade relativamente próxima para morar com Sir Holmes pelo resto de suas vidas. Mycroft não apareceu no enterro. A mãe estava morta, não era como se ela fosse perceber sua ausência ou como se ele quisesse se aproximar ainda mais dos Holmes ao superarem juntos o luto.

.

O resto é parte de nossa outra história.


	2. Lama

Ao contrário da casa, do terreno e dos pais, Laura Campbell era uma benção para os olhos. Laurie, como lhe apresentara a mãe, era linda mesmo fazendo caretas de dor e com aquele hematoma imenso na delicada perna esquerda. Uma vaca se assustara e escoiceara a pequena Miss Campbell.

Doutor Watson estava encantado com os cabelos castanho-arruivados e os olhos grandes, de longos cílios, que brilhavam em um tom violáceo. Não pôde recusar tomar um chá com a família e suas mãos não esqueciam o toque da carne de sua coxa enquanto enfaixava-a. e Laurie sorrira quando ele terminou, revelando a ausência de um pré-molar. Ela o desejava também.

Em casa, a companhia de Kate e dos meninos não conseguia fazê-lo se esquecer de Laurie e sequer satisfez-se com sua esposa, à noite, ao constatar quão diferentes eram suas formas. Queria encontrar Laura Campbell mais uma vez, queria tocar seu corpo todo e vê-la arquejar de prazer sob o peso dele. Aguentou três dias e então voltou à chácara dos Campbell. Mr. e Mrs. Campbell eram repulsivos; sujos de esterco de seus animais, da terra de sua lavoura minúscula e de seu suor campesino. Além de terem as mãos calosas da enxada e vestirem-se em farrapos grosseiros, de morarem em um casebre úmido e caindo aos pedaços. Watson perguntou-se por que Deus permitira que uma criatura como Laura nascesse em um lugar como aquele.

Ela estava ainda mais graciosa do que em sua lembrança. Já conseguia caminhar pela casa apoiando-se nas paredes e lavava lençóis sentada em um banco no quintal quando ele a avistou. O sol fez com que os olhos dela ficassem ainda mais perturbadores e seu cabelo, ainda mais acobreado.

"Bom dia, doutor." Sussurrou ela com seu horrendo sotaque pobre e rural. O timbre era tão belo e a pronúncia tão terrível! Ele queria apertá-la nos braços e mantê-la calada, apenas existindo.

"Bom dia, Laurie." Com aquelas seis palavras, começou o romance entre Laura Campbell e Henry Watson.

.

Henry era o homem mais feliz do mundo ao amar Laura fisicamente pela primeira vez e saber que ele fora seu primeiro amante. Ela gemeu e reclamou que doía, além de chorar um pouco, mas Henry a acalmou dizendo que a dor e o sangue que lhe escorria pelas pernas era normal. Era parte da expiação do pecado original e passaria depois de algumas vezes, tornando-a uma mulher completa.

"Eu te amo, Laurie. Ninguém nunca vai amá-la como eu." Sussurrou ele enquanto apertava seu corpinho diminuto contra a terra atrás de uma colina que ficava perto da chácara. Laura gemeu e virou o rosto para limpá-lo no vestido cheio de terra.

"Tenho fome." Resmungou. "Não tem pão em casa." Henry enfiou a mão no bolso e deu a ela as moedas que estavam ali. Laura levantou e correu para casa, apertando-as na mão. Era maio. Laura fazia dez anos.

.

"Preciso falar com a senhora, Mrs. Campbell. Sobre Laura." Mrs. Campbell tirou umas conchas de sopa fervente da panela e colocou no prato do doutor. Desde que Laurie começara a limpar o escritório do bom doutor, nunca mais faltara comida para as Campbell. "Obrigado, sua sopa é maravilhosa. Sobre Laura…"

"Ela fez algo de errado, doutor? Laura é uma boa menina; meio burra, anda avoada e chora do nada, mas tem bom coração. Diferente da mãe de sangue dela, que largou a menina – filha natural – aqui com meu marido, seu irmão. Que Deus os tenha. Nós a aceitamos como nossa porque eu sou seca por dentro, sabe doutor?"

"Laura não pode mais trabalhar para mim, Mrs. Campbell. Ela puxou à irmã de seu marido, sinto muito, e está corrompida." Mrs. Campbell caiu sentada em um banco, segurando seu avental com força nas mãos.

"O que ela tem?" Balbuciou, tonta.

"Laura terá um filho. E eu não posso mantê-la empregada nessa situação." A pobre velha começou a chorar convulsivamente e Henry, sentindo-se incomodado com os gemidos dela, ajeitou-se na cadeira bamba. "Mrs. Campbell, o problema maior é que Laura está louca. Ela insiste que fui eu que a engravidei e um boato terrível desses mataria a minha mulher. Eu me proponho a sustentá-las, já que a senhora perdeu sua casa com a morte de Mr. Campbell, mas as duas devem ir embora daqui. Eu sugiro Bath, talvez os ares marinhos curem-na das loucuras que a atormentam."

Mrs. Campbell parou de uivar quando o bom doutor falou em sustentar sua filha… sua sobrinha, aquela criatura ingrata não era sua filha, louca. Aquele homem era um bom cristão! Como Laura podia fazer aquilo com ele?! Limitou-se então a acenar positivamente com a cabeça, exultante de gratidão. Morariam na beira da praia! Ela, Laura e…

"E a criança? Quem é o pai dela? Que será feito dela?" Henry enxugou os lábios com um lenço e deu de ombros.

"Enquanto ela insistir nessa mentira a meu respeito, o bebê continuará sem pai." Mrs. Campbell balançou a cabeça, recriminando o comportamento da sobrinha inconsequente.

"Sinto muito por tudo, doutor."

"Você é uma boa mãe, Mrs. Campbell, não tem culpa da filha que tem. É o sangue ruim que lhe corre nas veias."

.

A menina nasceu no meio do inverno, pouco depois da morte de Mrs. Campbell, e Laura achou que fosse morrer. Ela ainda não tinha catorze anos. Foi morar em um quarto de hotel, tendo como vizinha uma vendedora de flores pouco mais velha, que fugira de sua casa e seu país. Thérèse ajudava Laura nos cuidados com o bebê – que não recebeu nenhum nome cristão, sendo chamada de Fleur de Lis, ou, simplesmente, Lilly ou Lis – e tornou-se sua melhor amiga. Lilly não se assemelhava demais à mãe nem ao pai, tendo cores e formatos próprios – exceto no azul de seus olhos, iguais aos de Henry – e era calma e inteligente. Diferia de Laura, que se tornava cada vez mais infeliz e ignorante – embora sua estabilidade emocional tivesse melhorado com a morte de Mrs. Campbell e a presença de Thérèse – em tudo na personalidade e a mãe era completamente apaixonada por seu bebê.

O motivo de Thérèse ter sugerido chamarem o bebê de Fleur de Lis era a brancura levemente rosada de sua pele, que remetia à maciez das pétalas de um lírio. Além do fator central de serem essas as flores favoritas da jovem florista francesa.

Falar das flores de Thérèse motiva falar de Thérèse em si, personagem tão essencial que carece de um rosto. Essa jovem, nascida na região do Languedoc, não tinha o porte similar aos bretões e gauleses. Seus traços não eram nada excepcionais na opinião de Laura, que achava seu rosto talvez comprido demais com o nariz pouco arrebitado, mas suas cores fascinavam. Seu nome anunciava o óbvio, pois as cores de Thérèse só podiam ter sido extraídas do barro que se tornou cerâmica no forno, como de início fez O Criador. Os olhos, a pele e o cabelo eram tons de uma cor similar ao açúcar caramelado, que variavam de intensidade conforme a quantidade de sol a que Thérèse era exposta. Por ser mais morena do que o estereótipo de uma francesa e do que o resto de sua família, sussurravam em sua cidade natal que a menina talvez tivesse água mediterrânea correndo em suas veias. Alta, compacta e morena, Thérèse cresceu abandonada, sozinha como Laura e sem mãe tampouco, foi essa dor fininha que a fez gostar da menina que nada parecia com ela em corpo, mas com ecos similares de passado.

Passaram a viver em um quarto só, para economizar dinheiro e para Thérèse poder cuidar de ambas nos dias em que Laura não tinha forças para nada e passava prostrada na cama. Eram dias inesperados, que tornavam impossível Laura conseguir qualquer emprego e dificultavam o convívio. Lilly cresceu entendendo que mamãe ficava melancólica do nada e ela devia aguardar quietinha a sua recuperação.

As coisas começaram a se complicar com o crescimento da menina, as roupas e sapatos e comida e brinquedos de que ela precisava. Como Laura era instável e Lis muito pequena para tomar conta da mãe e dela mesma, Thérèse quase não trabalhava mais e só podiam contar com o dinheiro que Henry mandava periodicamente para vestir e alimentar duas pessoas onde havia três. A florista, para completar, era assombrosamente bonita e muito vaidosa, detestando usar roupas velhas e sapatos gastos. Detestando a pobreza em que viviam.

Isso posto, Laura e Thérèse decidiram mandar uma carta ao doutor ameaçando denunciá-lo aos jornais caso ele não aumentasse a quantia enviada a cada mês. Diante da chantagem, Henry apareceu sem avisar em uma tarde quente de junho.

.

O hotel em que moravam era pior do que a pocilga dos Campbell. As paredes descascavam com as bolhas de umidade e a poeira fazia tudo feder. Henry achou por um instante que viu uma barata correr para um buraco na parede e forçou-se a esquecer o pensamento. No quarto, encontrou duas mulheres na saleta; Laura e uma escura que nunca tinha visto e que o olhava com o rosto cheio de desdém. Laura estava horrorosa. Nada sobrara de sua pureza encantadora ou de seu corpo andrógeno, a gravidez e a amamentação alargaram suas formas e tornaram-na uma mulher feita e claramente burra. Olhou para a escurinha e teve certeza, ao ver o cinismo em seu rosto e a inteligência faiscando em seus olhos amarelos, que era ela quem comandava e manipulava Laura. Laura e sua criança. Henry sentia ânsias de vômito só de pensar em um menino sugando os mamilos que antes ele sugara. Odiava seu filho e odiava toda a moral rígida de sua alma que o impedia de abandoná-lo.

"O que você faz aqui?" Perguntou Laura em seu sotaque horroroso. A voz esganiçada fazia-o ter certeza de que ela sabia estar errada e temia a punição que ele pudesse lhe aplicar.

"Vim conversar, Laurie. Eu lhe ofereci sustento de boa-fé, a lei não me obriga a isso. E chantagem é algo muito feio. Você quer sustentar os luxos da sua amiguinha e ameaça contar aos jornais que tivemos um caso? Quer jogar meu nome na lama?" Tentava não mostrar-se irritado demais, mas estava furioso com o mau-caratismo e a estupidez pobre daquelas duas.

"Nós não tivemos um caso! Eu tinha 9 anos e você me cercou, esperou meu pai morrer e a gente cair na miséria, nos deu vários presentes, me amarrou com gratidão, me deflorou sem nenhuma intenção de honrar o que você fez com casamento, me emprenhou e, não contente em me abandonar, virou minha mãe contra mim! E nós… eu tenho certeza de que não fui a única! Pagar pelos nossos gastos é o MÍNIMO que você deve fazer!"

"Não se faça de vítima, Laura! Você sempre teve a semente corrompida e corruptora. Você é uma filha natural! Me seduziu desde o primeiro instante, eu só a amei e tentei ser bom para você! Sou um homem! Como eu devia controlar meus instintos?! Foi você, pequena Eva, suja Salomé, que estragou tudo e se virou contra mim! E é tão burra que nem vê que esta mulher que você toma como amiga a açula contra seu único bem-feitor!"

"Chega!" Gritou a escura, ficando de pé. "Caso ou não, eu não vou permitir que você continue a gritar com ma petite amie assim! Não, Laurie, não vamos conseguir convencê-lo, não se desgaste assim, chérie." A mulher virou-se para Henry e a forma como ela falou com ele – com aquele desprezível sotaque francês – reafirmou porque detestava mulheres, diferentemente de meninas, e comerciantes. "Escute aqui, docteur: crianças crescem e comem cada vez mais. Você precisa de mim para que eu cuide da saúde de Laura e do bebê. Você vai dar mais dinheiro porque senão passaremos fome e a história de alguém como você na tradicional família Watson renderia bastante dinheiro a um jornal e seus informantes. Eu não quero esse escândalo por Laura e Lis e você não quer esse escândalo por motivos óbvios, d'accord?"

Henry piscou os olhos algumas vezes, absorvendo a informação.

"Lis? Você teve uma menina, Laura?"

"Mérde." Rosnou a francesa, caindo sentada no sofázinho.


	3. Felicidade eclipsada

Da infância que se lembrava com mais carinho, especialmente seus sete primeiros anos de vida, onde nada lhe preocupava e estava sempre em casa, perto dos pais. Eles tinham um casamento perfeito, aos olhos de John. Papai estava sempre trabalhando ou em casa, preferindo que os amigos da família os visitassem ao invés de os Watson se deslocarem para visitá-los. Mamãe era feliz, aberta e gostava de passar os dias ao ar livre. Junior e ele aprontavam as maiores travessuras inocentes e todos achavam graça delas.

Gostou de ir à escola, onde finalmente fez amigos e sentiu que estava virando um homem. Queria ser médico como papai e, para isso, estudou com muito afinco desde a primeira vez em que colocou as mãos em um livro. Sempre perguntava o porquê disso e o porquê daquilo e sabia que tinha de ser muito bom em ciências e em matemática para ser um bom médico. Quando estava em casa e papai não estava trabalhando, ele lhe ensinava primeiros socorros e como identificar doenças simples, comuns no povo da região. John, menino vivo e prático, treinava os ensinamentos do pai nos machucados de seus amigos e, logo, sabia improvisar talas e ataduras como ninguém.

Papai era um gentleman, educado e firme, sempre dando o melhor exemplo de moral aos filhos. Ao contrário dos pais de seus outros amigos, nunca se soube que ele tivesse alguma mulher fora de casa. Mamãe era bonita, boa e amorosa. De saúde frágil, mesmo acamada sempre dava um jeito de dedicar atenção aos filhos e acompanhar-lhes de perto. Junior, que era mais quieto e introspectivo, era quem passava a maior parte de seus dias com ela, lendo poesia ou pintando, mas, mesmo no turbilhão de guerras de faz-de-conta e piratarias inventadas, John achava um tempo para, de tardinha, aconchegar-se junto à mãe e contar-lhe suas aventuras do dia.

Foi para contar para a mãe as mil histórias que sua cabeça febril inventava sem parar que John começou a escrevê-las. Assim, mesmo quando ele estivesse na escola, ela poderia reler suas peripécias e, através dos mundos criados por seu filho caçula, Catherine e John estariam juntos. Ela era sua maior expectadora, sua melhor amiga, sua paciente mais dedicada. Mamãe quem fingia dores e doenças para John identificá-las e, com o passar do tempo, ele começou a identificar as que ela realmente tinha. Ninguém jamais ousava aborrecê-la, por causa de sua saúde delicada, ou sequer tinha motivos para fazê-lo, já que seu temperamento amável e sua índole boa faziam com que todos a adorassem.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que John ficou tão indignado ao descobrir nas férias de verão de 1869 que tinha uma irmã bastarda que moraria com eles. Ou talvez tenha sido porque Kate estava decidida a perdoar seu pai e amar a menina. Ele mesmo não sabia. Só sabia que não era certo, que não queria saber de irmã nenhuma e que não perdoava ninguém, nem mesmo Junior, por estarem se afeiçoando a ela. Gritou tudo isso em uma tarde para a mãe, queimando de ódio por ver que ela dedicava mais tempo à bastardinha do que aos seus filhos. Foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que Mrs. Kate usou um tom áspero para falar com seu adorado caçula, menino tão impulsivo, ciumento e gentil.

"Quando um cristão se arrepende de seus pecados, ele se redime. Só Deus pode definir a pena dos homens e, se seu pai confessou adultério, se arrependeu e foi absolvido por um pároco, quem somos nós para irmos contra as leis de Deus?" Depois de uma pausa severa em que Kate aproveitou para enrolar-se melhor em seu xale – e John se perguntou em seu íntimo como a mãe sentia frio em julho – ela retomou a fala. "Você indaga por que dou tanto amor a essa menina. Pois não é ela também um cordeirinho de Cristo, inocente dos pecados dos pais? E, se está aqui porque a pobre louca de sua mãe cometeu suicídio – que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma – não devo eu amá-la como se fosse minha, poupando-a do máximo de dor possível? Nunca mais fale de sua irmã assim. Não importa como ela foi concebida, nós somos uma família só, John." Então seu rosto redondo se abrandou e ela acariciou os cabelos do filho, louros como os seus. "Não dou a ela mais atenção do que lhe dei quando você tinha quatro anos, mas agora é um rapaz e ela é só um bebê. Seja bom para ela, John, como você é para todos."

Tentou aceitar Elisabeth em sua vida depois das sábias palavras da mãe, porém, no Natal seguinte, descobriu mudada toda a atmosfera da casa. Mrs. Watson estava doente como nunca e, sem explicações, recusava-se a receber a menina ou o marido em seus aposentos. Junior, de férias da faculdade, dividia-se entre o leito da mãe e dar aulas de piano à irmãzinha. Ele também mudara, parecia saber de algo que John desconhecia e recusava-se a compartilhar a informação. Outra alteração na dinâmica da casa foi a contratação de uma babá para Elisabeth. Dr. Watson argumentou que Mrs. Montgomery estava muito atarefada para ter mais essa atribuição, mas nem John nem ninguém acreditaram nele. As atitudes do senhor de Rosebush Manor ao ficar perto de Mademoseille Thérèse Cotillard eram indubitavelmente de asco e medo. John notou, nas semanas em que esteve lá, que aquela mulher exercia um magnetismo assombroso sobre seu pai e que, pouco a pouco, ia dominando também a casa.

A mãe morreu em 1870, em março. Nenhum dos criados ficou espantado quando, em maio de 1872, Dr. Watson tornou Thérèse a nova senhora daquela casa, a nova Mrs. Watson. Foi o segundo crime do pai, aos olhos do jovem estudante de medicina. Se, antes, quisera tornar-se médico para ser como ele, agora John queria superá-lo, queria odiá-lo e queria ir embora daquela casa para sempre. Mas não podia. A casa era sua mãe, era o que o ligava a ela, e não podia odiar o pai que sempre fora tão bom para ele. Portanto, passou a odiar a francesa e expulsou de si todo o (pouco) amor que nutria por Elisabeth.

Seu ódio demonstrava-se sutilmente. John nunca fora nada menos do que simpático com Thérèse, ainda mais quando percebeu que ela fazia bem à Elisabeth. Não amava a menina, mas isso não significava que ele não lhe quisesse bem. Queria que ela fosse feliz, que fosse amada. Até porque fora isso que Kate pedira que ele desejasse.

Foram três anos em que John estudou com afinco e visitava a casa dos pais apenas no verão. Nessas poucas semanas em que a família Watson estava reunida, ele sentia como tudo mudara desde que Elisabeth aparecera em suas vidas. Junior discordava, em sua opinião, a presença de Elisabeth só evidenciara as rachaduras que sempre estiveram ali. Mas, se o próprio Junior parecia tão diferente, se estava sempre ácido ou infeliz e com um copo de bebida na mão, como podia dizer que aquela vida já existia, submersa antes de conhecerem a existência da menina? Até Junior se recusava a interagir com Dr. Watson, embora mantivesse uma relação de respeito com Thérèse e de amor com Elisabeth. Ainda se recusava a compartilhar o que quer que mamãe tivesse lhe contado sobre papai e que os fez se afastar dele. Visto que não compreendia os motivos de seu irmão, John continuava amando o pai e começava a se permitir perdoá-lo.

Quando a vida de John se estabilizava e ele acreditava que as coisas seriam boas e calmas dali em diante depois de tanta tempestade, Thérèse acidentalmente empurrou papai do alto da escada no meio de uma discussão. Ele sempre se tornava violento quando contrariado e as marcas no pescoço da esposa não deixavam mentir: Henry morrera em uma confusão que ele mesmo arranjara.


	4. Esmagadas

Após a descoberta da existência de Lis, Henry fez questão de passar a visitá-las uma vez a cada quinze dias e transferiu-as para uma casinha em um bairro um pouco melhor de Bath. Além disso, passou a trazer roupas e brinquedos para a menina, que se tornou decidida a adorá-lo.

Thérèse e Laura não queriam que Henry tivesse muito contato com Lis, mas era por causa dela (e não da chantagem) que o médico lhes fornecia dinheiro, suprimentos e confortos, então não afastavam pai e filha. Compactuavam com a adoração cada vez maior que Lis tinha por seu pai e com as histórias que Henry inventava sobre sua relação prévia com Laura. Thérèse lidava friamente com a derrota parcial no cabo-de-guerra com Henry, visto que ganhava em condição de vida. Laura definhava.

Os períodos de melancolia tornavam-se mais longos e com intervalos cada vez mais reduzidos entre eles. Na presença de Henry, Laura tornava-se calada e arisca, vigiando cada gesto e palavra que ele lançava para seu pequeno tesouro. "Não vai machucá-la também" murmurava ela pelos cantos da casa, como se ninguém pudesse ouvir. A cada passo que Laura dava em direção à insanidade, Thérèse tornava-se mais apreensiva. Gostava dela como nunca gostara de ninguém e precisava dela viva para que Henry continuasse a bancá-la. As coisas fugiam ao controle.

A depressão de Laura chegou a um nível tão preocupante que a jovem francesa cogitou abrir mão de tudo.

"Vamos embora." Sussurrou Thérèse para Laura no meio da noite. Ela se mexeu nas cobertas e encarou a companheira, com seus olhos violáceos brilhando no escuro. "Vamos para o sul da França. Eu tenho uma tia boa que mora lá. Henry nunca vai nos encontrar. Lis vai ter amigos… Nós temos algum dinheiro guardado, dá para fugir. Vamos ser felizes, Laurie, longe desse homem. De todos os homens."

"Vamos." Concordou Laura, sorrindo e enfiando seu rosto no colo farto de Thérèse, enroscando seu corpo no dela. A morena apertou-a em retribuição e, enquanto beijava seus cabelos, rosto e todo o corpo, pensava quão louca Laura tinha deixado-a para fazer com que quisesse abrir mão da mina de ouro que Henry lhes ofertava em troca apenas de ter algumas horas de vez em quando com Lis.

.

Ficou sozinha com Lis pela primeira vez em suas vidas logo depois que Thérèse partiu para ajeitar as coisas em Carcassone, para que mãe e filha encontrassem tudo pronto ao chegar a sua nova casa. Brincaram durante quatro dias seguidos, sem que Laura ficasse infeliz. Era inverno e fazia pouco mais de um mês que Lis completara três anos. Como chovera muito na quarta-feira e na quinta o quintal estava cheio de lama, Laura não viu problema em deixá-la brincar do lado de fora. Fazia bolinhos de lama enquanto a mãe preparava torradas.

Laura ouviu-a conversar com alguém. Ninguém tinha a chave do portão exceto… Correu em pânico para fora. Henry. E estava sozinha ali com a menina.

"O que faz aqui? Só o esperávamos para a outra semana, já que veio no sábado." Ele a olhou como se soubesse de todos os seus segredos – e devia saber mesmo, já que Laura não era boa em esconder as coisas, desviando os olhos da menina gargalhante de alegria por um minuto.

"Onde está a outra?"

"V-viajou." Laura começou a se sentir fraca. Como os olhos dele podiam ter a mesma cor de Lis? Queria agarrar a menina e fugir naquele instante.

"Está com medo de que, Laurie?" Conforme Henry se aproximava dela, Laura andava para trás, até bater na parede da cozinha e escorregar para o chão. Não podia enfrentá-lo. Nem por Terry, nem por Lilly, nem por ela. Henry iria machucá-las de novo e de novo e Laura não faria nada. Porque merecia, porque precisava do dinheiro. Lis foi entrando assustada atrás do pai, que seguira para dentro da casa, deixando Laura prostrada no chão da cozinha. Certamente já tinha identificado a expressão de afogamento no rosto da mãe.

"Mamãe, ele está indo para o quarto. Auntie Terry disse que não podia deixar. Pare ele, mamãe." A menina sentou no seu colo, imunda do barro vermelho, sabendo que Laura não iria impedir Henry. Sabendo que tudo o que Laura podia fazer era abraçá-la.

Enroscada como uma bolinha ao redor de Lis, Laura cantou baixinho com a filha e a balançou para frente e para trás. Lilly brincou com os cachos ruivos da mãe, sujando-a toda de barro.

"Eu te amo, florzinha." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido pouco antes de escutarem os passos desabalados de Henry no corredor.

"Por que não há nenhuma roupa da francesa aqui?!" Laura apertou mais a filha no colo e Lis escondeu o rosto nos seios pequenos da mãe. Não gostava quando papai gritava com mamãe.

"Já disse: ela viajou." Sussurrou sem muita convicção.

"E por que as roupas de vocês estão em malas?! O que fizeram com os quadros que eu dei?! Me responda, Laura!" Ele parou de gritar e ficou bufando, olhando Laura enterrar o rosto nos cachos loiros da filha. "Elisabeth." Posto que a menina também não respondeu, adocicou a voz. "Lizzie," Ela tirou o rosto dos seios da mãe e o olhou, com medo. "para onde mamãe vai levar você? Para que suas roupas estão em malas?" Elisabeth – o nome da mãe de Henry, com o qual ele a registrara seis meses antes e que Laura e Thérèse se recusavam a usar – olhou para a mãe e viu-a fazendo que não com a cabeça. Permaneceu em silêncio. "Se você não contar, vou castigar a mamãe na sua frente." As duas começaram a chorar e Laura a apertou com mais força. Henry começou a desafivelar o cinto.

"Embora! Vamos embora para sempre e você nunca mais vai machucar ela!" Ele fechou o cinto e a expressão suavizou. Elisabeth relaxou, mas Laura começou a tremer; ela conhecia bem o bom doutor.

Watson deu uns passos para frente e, com a mão aberta, deu um tapa na orelha de Laura, que tombou para o lado e não conseguiu segurar sua Lis. Lilly começou a gritar e Henry agarrou-a pelo braço, agachando-se na sua altura para olhá-la nos olhos.

"Sua mãe é uma puta traidora e você vai embora sim, mas junto comigo. Depois que eu terminar de castigá-la."

"Você mentiu! Disse que, se eu falasse, não ia castigá-la!"

"Pare de gritar ou eu vou te dar uns tapas também. Eu disse que ia castigá-la se você não falasse, não disse nada de não puni-la pela sua conspiração com a vagabunda escurinha."

"Você não pode falar assim! Eu odeio você!" Lis ia socar o rosto do pai com seu diminuto punho quando Henry agarrou seu rosto pelo maxilar, suspendendo-a uns centímetros do chão.

"Você parece mais com sua mãe do que eu pensei…"

"Não! Não! Deixe-a em paz!" Pela primeira vez na vida, Laura enfrentou Henry. "Sou eu quem merece castigo! Eu!" Henry colocou a filha no chão e se ergueu. Laura ainda estava caída, pronta para não levantar nunca mais. "Vai para o quarto, bebê. Vai ficar tudo bem, obedeça ao papai." Lis hesitou em ir embora, impressionada com as lágrimas da mãe. "Vai logo!" Quando a filha saiu correndo, Laura se comprimiu contra a parede, como uma bolinha, tentando pensar em coisas boas, em campos cheios de macela como Terry havia prometido. Foi quando Henry a ergueu pelos cabelos.


	5. Dominós

"Elisabeth!" A menina desceu da carruagem correndo, com os braços abertos para a madrasta. O abraço foi apertado. Thérèse enfiou o rosto naqueles cachos, sorrindo.

"Estava com tanta saudade, Terri." Sussurrou Elisabeth, em francês, como sempre se comunicavam naquela casa. Para praticar e para impossibilitar que a criadagem fizesse fofocas com os assuntos da família.

"Sim. Agora temos as duas semanas das suas férias para você me mostrar tudo o que aprendeu." Apertou de leve aquele nariz arrebitadinho e as duas riram de felicidade. "Sabe quem mais sentiu sua falta? Uma certa cadelinha branca… Como é mesmo o nome dela?"

"Branca de Neve! Onde ela está?!"

"Se importa mais com a cadela do que com seu pai?" A voz poderosa de Henry soou do alto das escadas da morada dos Watson.

Elisabeth parou de sorrir por um minuto e olhou o rosto da morena que, por uma fração de segundo, lhe apertara com mais força. Por que Terri parecia ter medo? Afastou o pensamento e virou-se para o pai, sorrindo. Ele lhe abriu os braços e Lizzie correu, rindo.

"Senti sua falta, meu bem!" Ao pé da escada, Thérèse desviou os olhos da cena e deu ordens aos criados para levarem as malas de Elisabeth para dentro.

.

Quando estava em casa, gostava de dar longos passeios com Branca de Neve e tocar livremente piano. Quando papai não estava atendendo ninguém, iam pescar e passavam as tardes falando de poesia, música e da natureza. Ele lhe ensinou a imitar os sons dos passarinhos e os princípios básicos de cavalgar, além das artes da pesca. Elisabeth gostava tanto de brincar do lado de fora quanto dentro de casa e, quando Henry Jr. os visitava, passava as tardes brincando de bonecas com o irmão ou tocando piano. Henry Jr. escrevia poesia que não deixava ninguém ler e escrevia poesia que deixava Elisabeth ler. Escrevia poemas sobre ela, sobre os cachos dela, sobre seu riso e o azul de seus olhos.

"Você é a filha que eu nunca vou ter, Lizzie." Disse uma vez. Mano sempre dava a entender que não casaria e Elisabeth também gostava dessa ideia. Ser feliz para sempre sozinha, livre e se divertindo com o irmão. Embora este fosse um sonho mais complicado para uma menina. Suas brincadeiras de bonecas com Henry Jr. nunca envolviam casamentos ou bebês, preferiam fingir que eram piratas ou desbravadores de mundos ou cientistas. Ele trabalhava em um escritório chato e cinza, pelo que contava a Lizzie, em uma cidade linda que um dia apresentaria a ela. Esses eram os dias bons, quando todos estavam felizes. Às vezes o irmão acordava com olheiras profundas, bebia o dia inteiro e pedia que Elisabeth não falasse com ele, para não machucá-la.

Foi num dos dias ruins que ouviu os gritos de papai e Thérèse. Tinha feito nove anos há cinco meses e ainda não era a época de Junior visitá-los de novo, então passava a maior parte dos dias vagando sozinha pela casa. Thérèse tinha lhe avisado há pouco que viajariam só elas duas para uma temporada na casa de vovó, em Bath. Como usara o tom de que não dava margem a questionamentos, Elisabeth não questionou. Aparentemente papai estava questionando.

"Você está fazendo de novo." Thérèse ajeitou o punho de renda do vestido e suspirou, como se precisasse de paciência para lidar com uma criança mimada. Ele odiava ser tratado assim, odiava quando não respeitavam sua figura e masculinidade e ela sentia prazer em fazer isso, em ultrajá-lo demonstrando sua inteligência torpe, pouco feminina.

"Se está se referindo à minha súbita viagem, se engana. Se está se referindo a redesenhar nosso trato e reafirmar a parte de 'fique longe da minha filha', então devemos concordar."

"O quê? Ela não é sua filha!" Os olhos cor de caramelo dela estreitaram-se, furiosos, aumentando a indignação de Henry. "E eu não fiz nada a ela!"

"Não vou entrar nesse debate com você. Aliás, não tenho nada a debater com você. Elisabeth passará o resto das férias na casa da sua mãe, sob a minha vigilância integral. Depois, ela não retornará ao mesmo internato. Eu vou mandá-la para o continente, para outra escola, onde ela aprimore o alemão e fique longe de você."

"Você não tem o direito de fazer isso! Eu vou expulsá-la dessa casa!" Nesse ponto, já haviam caminhado até a beira da escada e Thérèse pousou no chão a maleta que levava para continuar a conversar.

"Ah é? Você quer que eu passe a gritar em inglês para a casa inteira saber quem você realmente é? Quer que eu lhes diga para procurar pela mãe de Elisabeth? Você é tão arrogante que nem pensou que seria um problema registrá-la, que ninguém usaria isso contra você. Quer que eu conte ao John do mesmo modo que contei à Kate e ao Junior sobre quem você é de verdade? Ela tem nove anos agora, não vou esperar para ver se você vai fazer alguma coisa ou não."

"Cale essa boca!"

"Pare de gritar, Henry, você vai apavorar os criados e Elisabeth. Você perdeu dessa vez, lide com isso como um homem." Foi só Thérèse terminar a frase que Henry pulou em seu pescoço, estrangulando-a. Ele sentiu prazer em pensar que agora ela o respeitava, que ela ficaria calada.

"Não! Não a machuque!" A voz fininha de Elisabeth interrompeu o castigo de Thérèse, fazendo com que Henry a deixasse cair no chão.

Virou-se apavorado. O que ela teria escutado? O que teria entendido? Não queria que ela soubesse de nada do passado, de nada da mãe horrenda que tinha, não queria maculá-la e nem sequer assustá-la. Percebeu que Elisabeth chorava e não entendia nada. Dessa vez ela não tentava atacá-lo, apenas estava parada no meio do corredor olhando-o em pânico. Será que ela tinha se lembrado de alguma coisa de Laura? Do tempo que morara em Bath?

"Lizzie, não é nada do que você está pensando…" Viu que a menina balançava a cabeça em negativa, sem conseguir parar de chorar. "Essa mulher é uma víbora! Ela quer tirar você de mim! Quer tirar você dessa casa, tirá-la dos seus irmãos, da sua terra! Ela não ama você, Lizzie, eu amo! Eu amo você e não vou permitir que nos separem, filha. Eu vou tirar essa mulher daqui, vou castigá-la e mandá-la para longe, para onde não possa…"

Antes que Henry pudesse terminar sua frase ou entender o que estava acontecendo, sentiu-se empurrado contra o vazio, tropeçando em seus próprios pés e encontrando a dureza dos degraus da escada enquanto rolava até o patamar inferior. Elisabeth soltou um grito alto e agudo e caiu sentada onde estava, parando de chorar imediatamente.

Thérèse levou alguns segundos até assimilar a presença de Ian no meio da confusão ou o que ele tinha feito. Olhou ao redor, para o corpo de Henry e para o corredor que se estendia atrás deles, levando aos quartos, percebendo que ele devia ter abandonado a coordenação dos trabalhos de empacotar as coisas de Elisabeth ao escutar os gritos de Henry e, desesperado como ela, tomara a única decisão possível diante do quadro desesperador em que Henry decidira não ceder mais às chantagens da esposa ou à sua presença na casa. Nunca pensou que fosse ficar tão feliz em ter Jan ao seu lado.

Levantou-se do canto onde tinha caído e, com a voz ainda rouca, o abraçou, sussurrando: "Você precisa sair daqui. Precisa tirar Elisabeth daqui também. Todos ouviram que eu e ele brigamos, eu tenho as marcas da agressão no meu pescoço, nenhum dos criados além de você entende francês, posso dizer que ele me estrangulou depois do momento real. Vocês não precisam se envolver nisso, posso dizer que eu o empurrei em legítima defesa." Ian virou-se para ela e, por um momento, Thérèse pensou ter visto loucura em seus olhos, mas então eles voltaram a ser gentis como sempre.

"Sim. É uma boa história. Só precisamos que ela colabore." Ele apontou Elisabeth com seu queixo. A menina parecia em choque, sem sair de onde tinha se enroscado, como se fantasmas de outros momentos horripilantes – momentos da primeira infância dela, que Thérèse sabia terem sido sufocados para que Elisabeth pudesse viver a fantasia de família feliz inventada por Henry – estivessem dançando ao seu redor. Teve medo de que a loucura de Laura fosse realmente hereditária e sua filha sucumbisse do mesmo mal. Saiu do lado de sua fortaleza e agachou-se na frente daquela que chamava de filha.

"Lis. Lis, fleur, olhe para mim." Usava o seu verdadeiro nome pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Pela primeira vez desde que Henry arrancara Laura da vida de Lis e a transformara em sua marionete, em Elisabeth. A menina reagiu fracamente, mas ao menos fixou seus olhos nos de Thérèse. "Você viu quem era seu pai. Viu que tipo de monstro ele era. Olhe o meu pescoço, olhe o que ele fez. Ele ia acabar machucando você também. Ian fez o que fez para nos proteger. Para te proteger. Agora, eu preciso protegê-la das perguntas dos policiais. Preciso poupá-la de tudo o que virá. Vá para o sótão, espalhe seus brinquedos pelo chão e deite-se lá, durma um pouco, até que eu mandarei uma criada avisá-la do acidente. Você não viu nada, você não ouviu nada. Você nem estava aqui. Você não sabe de nada, entendeu?"


	6. Trincado

Decidiu ir à guerra porque apenas nela todo o desmantelamento de sua vida fazia sentido. Na guerra, famílias destroçadas e jovens morrendo era algo esperado; na guerra, as tragédias ganhavam novas dimensões. Encontrou a paz de espírito que estar em casa nunca lhe dera. Sua família vivia em paz, então, por que tanta dor? Por que uma coisa sucedendo a outra em uma queda de dominós sangrentos? Não aguentava Thérèse, não aguentava Elisabeth, não aguentava os túmulos dos Watson. Se estavam amaldiçoados e deviam todos perecer para expiar os pecados que, em sua imensa felicidade anterior, tivessem cometido sem conhecer, John queria partir durante a guerra, em uma morte que fizesse sentido e trouxesse honra. Não queria morrer em um acidente doméstico estúpido como papai, de tristeza como mamãe ou em um suicídio vergonhoso como Henry Jr. Ainda não perdoara o irmão pelas linhas que deixou como carta de despedida e não conseguia acreditar que alguém do seu sangue fosse capaz de tamanhas depravações. Não queria acreditar. Por isso tudo, sofreu duplamente ao ser aposentado antes dos trinta anos graças à bala alocada em seu ombro no meio do combate e voltou a Londres relutante, infeliz.

Conhecer Sherlock Holmes e passar a morar com ele no 221B da Baker Street deu-lhe nova vida ao se envolverem em casos e mistérios. Gostava do homem com quem dividia apartamento na mesma proporção em que ele o cansava com suas divagações, sua arrogância, sua mania de não se encaixar em nada, em não obedecer a padrões. Ele era fascinante, inteligente e se mostrava cada vez mais um bom amigo; uma pessoa com muito medo de ser rejeitada, que preferia não mostrar a ninguém seu lado gentil ou seu lado bom e que tinha sido discriminada a vida toda por transgredir padrões e erguera um muro ao seu redor para se proteger. Pouco a pouco, John entendia que Sherlock abandonara os outros para não admitir que fora completamente abandonado.

Ironicamente, essa convivência o fazia pensar na irmã. As poucas cartas que Thérèse lhe mandava falando de Elisabeth descreviam uma menina irascível, violenta e… louca. Como a mãe, Elisabeth enlouquecera. Gritava coisas sem sentido, jogava pratos de comida na parede e fazia greves de fome por dias a fio, chorava baixinho pelos cantos… Por tudo isso, Thérèse a removera da escola e agora a mantinha em casa sob vigilância, sob proteção, para que não se ferisse mais. De acordo com a última carta que recebera, Elisabeth entrara, no último ano em um processo de psicose tão intenso que nem mais podiam deixá-la sair do quarto. Thérèse a controlava mal e mal com a ajuda de uma enfermeira e dos criados e tivera que passar a trancar a porta de seu quarto, já que ela quase conseguira fugir no ano anterior. John se arrependia de tê-la abandonado durante toda sua vida, se preocupava com o que aconteceria com ela e tinha vergonha demais para procurá-la, visitar a casa paterna.

A situação veio à tona no começo da primavera de 1881, quando Thérèse lhe enviou uma carta perguntando sobre seu estado de saúde e convidando-o, por alto, a visitar a casa que, na verdade, sempre seria sua. John passou dois dias angustiado, sem contar nada a Holmes e sem conseguir decidir a qual dos lados do seu coração ouviria: aceitava o convite feito pela madrasta, que ela fazia em todas as cartas que mandava no começo de cada estação, em um tom mais de obrigação do que desejo real, ou postergava por mais um trimestre a sua intervenção na criação de Elisabeth? Viajaria. Naquela semana mesmo iria até Surrey ver o que podia fazer pela irmã, ver como ela estava sendo tratada e ver se Thérèse continuava chamando-a de filha.

.

Ele estava morto e Elisabeth não conseguia mais dormir. Acordava lembrando os olhos de Thérèse cheios de medo, os olhos de papai decepcionados ou os olhos de Jan, Mr. Konkin, cheios de fúria. O papel do mordomo se modificara com a morte de papai como uma sombra que cresce e ela tinha medo de tudo, de todos. Odiava a escola. Odiava estar em casa. Passava os dias sem fome, vagando sozinha pelos campos perto da casa. Gostava de estar sozinha, passando as mãos pela grama alta ou olhando as borboletas no verão. Andava sozinha por aí mesmo no inverno, ignorando a neve e o frio que a abraçavam com força. Mr. Konkin não gostava dos cabelos de Elisabeth, os achava indecentes em sua rebeldia e a obrigava a usá-los presos em coques apertados quando estava dentro de casa. Por isso, ela fazia questão de soltá-los e deixar que folhas, flores, galhos, gotas d'água e flocos de neve se misturassem a eles quando estava sozinha.

Foi se tornando uma mocinha quieta, que não contestava quase nada. Todos acreditavam que não tivesse testemunhado o assassinato de papai e guardava esse segredo sentindo que sua vida dependia disso. Sentia que Thérèse a temia e odiava, por baixo da ternura que ainda manifestava em cada gesto. A francesa continuava chamando-a de filha e continuava dando-lhe tudo o que pedia, amando enroscar seus dedos nos cachos cheios da menina quando Mr. Konkin não estava por perto. Ele exercia um poder misterioso sobre Mrs. Watson, como se soubesse o verdadeiro nome de Thérèse, assim como na lenda de Rumpelstiltskin. Ela mudava de atitude quando o mordomo estava por perto, tornava-se menos sorridente e mais humilde e Elisabeth podia jurar que via um leve tremor em suas mãos. Por que o mantinha por perto? Tinha medo do assassino? Ela devia temê-lo também? Só sabia que não o temia, assim como Junior.

Henry Jr. aparecia de vez em quando e, no verão do ano seguinte à morte de papai, trouxe consigo um amigo. Edmund, quem apresentou a todos como seu melhor amigo. Elisabeth adorava Eddie. Adorava as mágicas que ele sabia fazer e adorava o fato de ele adorar tanto o piano quanto ela. Os três saíam para dar longas caminhadas, apesar de Junior nunca ter gostado muito do mundo exterior, e Eddie trançava coroas de flores para colocar nos cabelos de Lizzie, enquanto Junior inventava versos e os escrevia no caderninho que levava para todo lado. Os dois tinham uma conexão mágica. Sabiam o que o outro pensava com o olhar e tinham vários sorrisos secretos um para o outro. Por algum motivo, Junior não gostou quando ela comentou isso, encantada e curiosa. Disse que devia estar imaginando coisas e que voltasse a estudar. Mas ela tinha certeza. Eles tinham algo que Elisabeth nunca conhecera em sua vida.

O verão foi embora e Junior também, junto com Eddie, e Elisabeth voltou à solidão da escola. Não tinha amigas, nenhuma das meninas entendia seus sonhos e suas dores. Sonhava repetidamente com vislumbres de sua mãe e recordações de um quintal que não devia ser real. Não devia ser real porque via Thérèse e mamãe nele e elas nunca se conheceram, de acordo com a madrasta. Então rezava com força, acreditando que aqueles sonhos eram um sinal de sua mãe para que confiasse em Thérèse, que Thérèse era realmente sua mãe substituta. Esse era o único sinal que poderia fazer sentido em seus sonhos, já que tinha imagens repetidas de mamãe dando vários beijos em Thérèse, abraçando-a, envolvendo-a com amor enquanto Thérèse carregava Lizzie nos braços. Contou a ela sobre seus sonhos e recebeu de volta uma carta dizendo que só podia ser isso, que Thérèse estava muito feliz porque o espírito da mãe de Elisabeth acreditava que ela fazia um bom trabalho como madrasta. Era mentira. Thérèse não era uma boa madrasta, nunca fora. Era uma boa amiga, seria uma tia divertida, mas não uma mãe. Nunca se importara de verdade em proteger Elisabeth das coisas que a machucavam ou gostava mais da menina do que gostava das festas que dava em casa ou das viagens que fazia acompanhada de alguns criados de confiança, como Mr. Konkin.

Esse sentimento de revolta e abandono foi crescendo a tal ponto que Elisabeth começou a desafiar a madrasta e o mordomo em homéricas discussões em francês, onde ela ameaçava contar para todo mundo que tinha visto o assassinato do pai, que Jan era um monstro e que ela os odiava. Erros de uma menina de treze anos.

Ela não sabia que Thérèse era uma mulher que ameaçava, nunca era ameaçada. Logo que percebeu que a filha de Laura era indomável, foi manipulando-a para tornar suas explosões de raiva em aparentes surtos de loucura e semeou entre todos que Elisabeth era louca como os pais. Explosiva como Henry, suicida como Laura. As greves de fome que a menina fazia quando era trancada em seu quarto ajudaram bastante a construir a imagem de louca que Thérèse queria. Com isso, os períodos que mantinha Elisabeth trancada em seu quarto "para o seu bem" foram se alongando e, sem que nenhum dos criados entendesse muito bem, Elisabeth começou a se tornar cada vez mais agressiva e instável, com surtos psicóticos em que, tonta e agressiva, destruía o que houvesse por perto ou, deprimida, encolhia-se em um canto e chorava chamando pelo pai ou pela mãe. Às vezes chamava por Junior também.

A morte de Junior foi um choque para todos e o estopim para que as crises de ódio de Elisabeth tomassem outra magnitude. De repente. Em um dia, ele mandou de Londres uma carta amável em que falava do futuro bonito de Elisabeth e que ela não deixasse de fazer arranjos bonitos com as folhas vermelhas do outono, mesmo que ele não chegasse a vê-los, e, em outro, chegou um telegrama urgente falando do fim. Suicídio, pelo que lhe disseram. Ela não entendia. Nunca entenderia, já que Thérèse se recusou a mostrar a carta de despedida que ele deixou ou dar mais detalhes da morte. Foi o segundo funeral da vida de Elisabeth e muito mais dolorido do que o de papai, já que, antes, tivera Junior para apoiá-la e estava tão infeliz que não sentia nada. Por algum motivo, Eddie não apareceu. Ao invés de flores, queria depositar um maço de folhas vermelhas em seu caixão, mas ninguém achou apropriado. Junior acharia.

Ninguém achava que vovó aguentaria ver mais um homem de sua família morrer, mas John se alistou na Segunda Guerra Anglo-Afegã mesmo assim e partiu uma semana depois do aniversário de treze anos de Elisabeth, sem tê-lo passado com ela, sem ter dirigido uma única palavra a ela desde a morte de Junior. Ele parecia culpá-la pelas mortes de todo o resto da família e, a ela, só restava culpar Thérèse e Jan.

Quando todos estavam prontos para acreditar que Elisabeth era louca, Thérèse tirou-a da escola e a trancou de vez em seu quarto, sem nenhum outro contato com o mundo exterior. O que ninguém sabia era que seus surtos de loucura, na verdade, eram medo. Finalmente Jan conseguira fazê-la encolher-se de medo em um canto do quarto para que ele pudesse tocar no mínimo possível de sua pele. Ele divertia-se de sufocá-la com uma fronha de travesseiro enquanto aproveitava a proximidade de corpos para tocar o corpo jovem dela com aquele seu corpanzil gigantesco. Sentia prazer em sussurrar sobre como a mataria fazendo todos acreditarem em suicídio ou acidente, como fizera com seu pai. Gostava de enfatizar as coisas que fazia com Thérèse no quarto que antes fora do casal, dizendo que "chifrava" o bom doutor Watson antes e depois de sua morte. E dizia como se divertiria com o corpo dela também, quando ela fosse uma mulher, tivesse carnes para apertar. Elisabeth então arranhava o próprio rosto e os braços para parecer feia. Percebeu que, antes, o mordomo reprimia a liberdade de seus cachos por achá-los eróticos e, na primeira oportunidade que teve com uma tesoura esquecida no quarto, cortou-os de qualquer jeito. Parou de comer para que ele nunca a achasse atraente, que nunca percebesse que crescia. Os jejuns constantes trouxeram uma coisa boa: Elisabeth tornava-se fisicamente fraca e, com a fraqueza, podia dormir bastante e esquecer-se de sua condição.

.

Em uma das visitas à vovó, papai levou os três filhos à praia. Era o ano de 1873, portanto, só Elisabeth era criança, mas Junior e John divertiram-se tanto quanto. Ela e Junior construíram detalhados castelos de areia, caminharam pela extensão de areia catando conchinhas e ficaram deitados na areia, olhando o sol passar. John lia um texto para a faculdade debaixo de um guarda-sol e papai conversava com vovó, que bordava uma camisa para Elisabeth.

.

Henry ficava encantado com a graça e a doçura de Elisabeth, com como ela se tornara uma mistura fascinante dele mesmo e do que um dia fora Laura. A menina ria escandalosamente alto quando estava feliz e falava sem parar com Junior. Ele reparava, satisfeito, que o timbre de voz dela se assemelhava ao da mãe, embora sua pronúncia fosse consideravelmente mais refinada. O médico gostava quando saíam juntos para pescar e ele deitava na grama, olhando o céu, com Elisabeth sentada ao seu lado, brincando na terra e cantando baixinho. A filha era tão amável, tão delicada, que, às vezes, Henry queria poder abandonar o trabalho para ficar o tempo todo com ela. Sentia falta do tempo em que Junior e John eram criancinhas também. Essa fase era, em sua opinião, a melhor da infância e eram as crianças pequenas que mais gostava de atender em seu trabalho de médico. Agora que Catherine estava morta, poderia aproveitar Elisabeth sem ter de fingir que se culpava por ela ter nascido ou por ela estar morando na casa deles, poderia amá-la sem fingir nenhum tipo de arrependimento moral para não ferir os sentimentos da esposa. Não que ele não sentisse falta de Catherine, mas sentia falta da Catherine que conhecera aos doze anos e não da mulher velha e gorda que morrera há três.

Os meninos, por outro lado, sofriam muito com a morte da mãe e Henry estava se fazendo em mil para poder ampará-los. Henry Jr. Era mais razoável, fácil de lidar – ele compreendia que a mãe não voltaria mais, sofria quieto, extravasando em suas poesias de gosto duvidoso, não se descuidara do trabalho por causa da tristeza e dava atenção à irmãzinha quando podia visitar a casa do pai, já que morava em Londres desde a morte da mãe. John era mais complicado. Toda aquela impulsividade, o inviolável senso de justiça e o doloroso começo da vida adulta se misturaram ao luto e à total incapacidade de aceitar Elisabeth como uma irmã querida, como uma presença bem-vinda, e prejudicavam seu início na faculdade de medicina; Henry queria que ele compreendesse que não era culpa da menina, que não merecia ser tratada com distanciamento e desprezo, mas era inútil. Além do pouco-caso que John fazia de Elisabeth, outro fator complicava a felicidade da família Watson; Catherine fizera o favor de contar a Henry Jr. sobre Laura e, agora, ele se recusava a ter um relacionamento de verdade com o pai. Guardou o segredo pelo bem de Elisabeth e porque não queria um escândalo, mas não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder, quando estavam pai e filho sozinhos, o quanto o desprezava e gostaria que ele pagasse por seus crimes.

.

Mas, naquele dia de sol, Elisabeth ria e John permitia-se sorrir observando a interação do irmão mais velho com a menininha por sobre o tratado sobre doenças tropicais que levara para a viagem a Bath. Naquele dia, ninguém pensou em Catherine ou em Laura, ninguém observou como os traços de Elisabeth eram tão diferentes e tão parecidos com os de Junior e John. Naquele dia de sol intenso de julho, todos se permitiram apenas rir de felicidade plena.

.

E, foi pensando naquela praia, nos campos que cercavam sua casa, em Junior e nos sonhos confusos com a presença sem rosto da mãe, que Elisabeth conseguiu se arrastar até a janela de sua prisão, sete anos mais tarde, em maio, completamente confusa por estar há dois dias em jejum e sem ver ninguém. Ficou abismada com o tom de azul do céu, o calor que o sol produzia ao tocar sua mão, o frio que lhe dava o vidro da janela na palma e na testa e como as flores das aleias estavam bonitas naquele ano. Pensou ter visto pessoas tomando chá no jardim que ficava embaixo dela, pensou ter sentido o cheiro de biscoitos e de grama, pensou que ouvia risadas e teve a certeza de ter visto um lampejo de cinza antes de perder a consciência e tombar no chão.


	7. Colisão

John recebeu uma carta pela manhã da segunda-feira. Mrs. Thérèse Watson, como em dezembro e em setembro. Agora uma em março. Definitivamente era um padrão. Não era esposa, também não parecia alguém por quem o jovem doutor tivesse algum afeto, já que Watson suspirava antes de abri-las e nunca sorria durante a leitura. Papel caro, tinta cara, grafia caprichada demais, mas com muita força no papel; Mrs. Thérèse Watson não tinha o hábito de escrever. Tampouco era sua mãe, a mãe de Watson estava morta há muitos anos, assim como seu pai. Quem era aquela mulher? Considerando que a família Watson era notoriamente inglesa há muitas gerações e o nome do pai de John tipicamente inglês, Henry, também não diria que a correspondente de seu amigo fosse sua tia. Não deveria ser sua irmã, já que Dr. Henry Watson nomeou os filhos por Henry e John, não havia nenhum motivo para dar um nome francês a uma filha. Aliás, Watson nunca mencionara irmã nenhuma, não havia nenhum indício que tivesse uma.

Passou dois dias andando para um lado e para o outro da casa, relendo várias vezes o papel. Haveria algo de novo no que Thérèse normalmente escrevia? No almoço de quarta-feira, John finalmente pareceu ter se decidido se viajaria ou não – passara os últimos dias limpando sua mala de viagem e mexendo nas roupas do armário com um ar distraído. Sherlock decidiu surpreendê-lo. Achava graça nas expressões que ele fazia quando diante das deduções óbvias do colega.

"Sua madrasta finalmente o convenceu a visitar a pobre viúva, Watson?" O médico deixou de morder sua torrada e, abismado, encarou o detetive. Holmes se permitiu um sorriso de satisfação. O rosto de Watson lhe dizia que o palpite estava correto e Mrs. Watson era sua madrasta.

"Como…? Deixa para lá." Desistindo de escutar o processo dedutivo, Watson mordeu a torrada que pairava no ar. Holmes o esperou mastigar e engolir, sabendo que, após isso, seria recompensado por sua pergunta com uma narrativa potencialmente trivial. "Duvido que Thérèse se enquadre na sua ideia de 'pobre viúva', Holmes, ou que ela realmente queira que eu vá a Rosebush Manor, mas, de fato, foi a última carta dela que me motivou a tomar essa decisão. Tenho evitado aquela casa há anos e me alistar na guerra foi o ato extremo de fuga a que me permiti. Porém, infelizmente, fugir me fez abandonar coisas pelo caminho. Pretendo voltar à velha casa em Surrey não para visitar uma pobre senhora e sim uma pobre menina de quinze anos."

"Menina?" Indagou Holmes, curioso. O tom de voz de Watson indicava que havia muito mais debaixo do que dissera e, além disso, por que queria tanto se afastar da casa paterna a ponto de se alistar em uma guerra?

"Não a minha madrasta, claro. Minha irmã caçula, Elisabeth. Ela tem quinze anos agora e eu não a vejo desde o enterro do nosso irmão, há três anos. Ela era uma criança problemática, hoje é uma mocinha problemática." Então havia uma irmã! Curioso, extremamente curioso, que Watson nunca tivesse mencionado-a ou não tivesse pertences da menina. Seria filha do segundo casamento do pai?

"Problemática como, Watson?" O loiro cofiou o bigode cuidadosamente antes de responder. Com calma, com paciência, Holmes ia descobrindo pouco a pouco o passado de Watson.

"Louca, de acordo com as cartas de Thérèse. Fora de controle, agressiva, delirante." Por isso Watson fugira, fugia da loucura da irmã. Seria? Não. Os olhos de Watson indicavam que a loucura da menina vinha do mesmo lugar que sua fuga. O quê? O quê? Agora, Watson queria voltar ao lugar que o repugnava, ver como estava a irmã.

"E você parte ainda hoje para Surrey, suponho." Watson concordou com a cabeça. Holmes não queria se intrometer na vida do companheiro de apartamento, afinal, só moravam juntos a pouco mais de um ano, não tinha esse direito, mas queria ser convidado a ir também. Queria ver com os próprios olhos quem era essa Thérèse, como era aquela casa que parecia assombrar o médico.

"Sim. Holmes… eu não queria… não queria ser abusado, mas…" Teve de se controlar para não interrompê-lo, para não parecer extremamente animado com a perspectiva de invadir o que havia de mais secreto na vida de Watson. "Você iria comigo?"

"Claro que sim." E enxugou os lábios com o guardanapo, para que o pano escondesse o contrair satisfeito de seus lábios. Um caso. Um caso involuntário caíra em seu colo.

.

A casa ficava em um imenso descampado, com colinas baixas aqui e lá. A relva crescia alta nos campos, com flores pequenas começando a anunciar a chegada da primavera. Um caminho de terra serpenteava o campo até chegar ao portão principal do terreno. Rosebush Manor era consideravelmente grande – nem de longe grande como Covert Fields, mas grande – com doze quartos de dormir; dois ocupados pelas moradoras, dois conservados como "o quarto de Henry Jr." e "o quarto de John" e oito quartos de hóspedes. Um terreno plano rodeava a construção, com um belo trabalho de jardinagem que, com a chegada da primavera, traria novo frescor à morada. Era uma construção imitando o estilo palladiano, quadrada, alta, pintada em cores claras e com colunas neoclássicas em sua fachada. Pequenas rachaduras nos degraus da escada e nas colunas indicavam que a casa já vivera períodos mais fartos do que aquele.

Uma criada gorducha os recebeu, espantada. A expressão de Watson ao cumprimentá-la indicava claramente que essa mulher não trabalhava lá na última vez que fora à casa paterna. Holmes aprovou a decisão do amigo de só mandar o telegrama avisando que estava indo meia hora antes de pegarem o trem. Ele desconfiava da madrasta, isso estava claro, e queria flagrá-la fazendo algo que nem mesmo Watson parecia saber o que era. Foram conduzidos para seus quartos – John foi alocado no quarto que ocupava quando garoto e Sherlock, o quarto azul de hóspedes – e avisados que Mrs. Watson os esperava para o almoço. Holmes analisou pormenorizadamente o quarto em que estava: observando como a roupa de cama cheirava a guardado, embaixo do suave odor de macela com que fora perfumada; como as janelas haviam sido limpas recentemente, mas a faxina não fora capaz de retirar a poeira que repousava há alguns anos ali; e, mais do que tudo, como as portas dos armários rangiam ao serem abertas. Mrs. Watson não recebia hóspedes há muito, muito tempo.

A sala que arrumaram para o almoço era pequena, aconchegante, decorada com quadros de paisagens que remetiam ao campo lá fora e possuía imensas janelas pelas quais se podia comparar os quadros com o terreno em si. Holmes observou a assinatura e as datas: eram de "Catherine Watson", em anos que iam até 1870. A expressão cheia de dor de Watson indicava que, sem dúvidas, foram quadros pintados pela mãe que amara tanto e perdera tão jovem. Holmes apertou seu ombro em solidariedade e Watson sorriu, triste. Ele entendia o que era observar as obras que a mãe deixara para trás.

"Ela tinha um jeito de trabalhar com as cores bastante fascinante, não acha?" Murmurou o médico. Holmes, que preferia muito mais as artes sonoras às visuais, apenas concordou, acreditando na palavra do outro. Eram quadros bonitos e isso era tudo o que ele era capaz de dizer sobre eles.

Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro na pequena mesa redonda que tinha três pratos esperando por alguém que começasse a comer neles. A menina era tão intratável que sequer podia almoçar com o irmão? Não chegaram a esperar três minutos até a dona da casa irromper no cômodo. Irromper é a palavra mais adequada visto que Mrs. Watson emanava uma energia tão intensa, tão arrebatadora, que Holmes sentiu-se violentado com sua presença. Ela não era incrivelmente bela e a energia que envolvia tudo no cômodo não era fascinante ou agradável. Thérèse era amarga. Coberta da cabeça aos pés de um amargor tão intenso que provocava expressões desagradáveis em seu rosto curiosamente assimétrico. Era uma mulher feita para o sol, com todas aquelas cores que deviam ter sido belas outrora, mas, por algum motivo, mantinha-se claramente reclusa naquela casa e distante de quaisquer prazeres humanos. Pouco mais velha do que John e Sherlock, aparentava ter murchado de uma hora para a outra no ápice da mulher balzaquiana. E estava furiosa com a presença deles dois naquela casa.

"Olá, John, é incrível tê-lo almoçando comigo depois de tantos anos. Achei até mesmo que esqueceu que tinha uma família." Ela falou baixo, em um francês pobre da região de Carcassone. Holmes esfregou as mãos uma na outra por baixo da mesa. Por algum motivo que sua intuição já identificara e sua racionalidade ainda não conseguira deduzir, Thérèse o fascinava daquele modo repugnante que sentia ao encontrar um assassino. Não. O tremor suave de seu estômago dizia que ela era ainda pior do que uma assassina comum. "E trouxe um amigo. É tão íntimo quanto Edmund era de Junior?" Watson contraiu o rosto, em um misto de desgosto e raiva. Sherlock se levantou e caminhou até Thérèse que, sentada ao seu lado, colocava o guardanapo no colo com afetação.

"Meu nome é Sherlock Holmes, madame. Há um bom tempo não me encontro em uma casa onde as pessoas se comuniquem em francês, mas podemos proceder assim se for de seu agrado." Ao invés de corar ou se incomodar ao perceber que Sherlock entendera tudo o que dizia, Thérèse sorriu e aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida, apertando a do detetive com firmeza.

"É um prazer conhecer o homem que levou meu enteado a finalmente publicar alguma coisa. Quando criança, John escrevia o tempo inteiro, segundo me contou Henry, mas nunca nos deixava ler nada. Um Estudo em Vermelho é uma história fascinante, Mr. Holmes." Ela desviou o olhar dele e acenou para a criada que começasse a servir a refeição. Holmes voltou a sentar-se. "Moram juntos, então? Eu nunca imaginaria que você fosse tão parecido com Junior, John."

"Eu não sou…como o meu irmão." Resmungou Watson, em inglês, profundamente desconfortável. "E não vejo graça nenhuma em falar em francês, Thérèse." A morena riu, mastigando sua carne devagar. Apesar de toda a cena – porque era óbvio para Holmes que o comportamento de Mrs. Watson não passava de um teatro – era possível ver em seus olhos o medo de um animal acuado. Cada segundo que passava na companhia daquela mulher só aumentava o desejo de encontrar a menina, a pessoa que evidenciava todas as fissuras que os outros dois Watson remanescentes lutavam tanto para esconder.

"Façamos assim então, John. Cada um de nós fala na língua que melhor lhe aprouver. Eu fico com o francês, você com o inglês e Mr. Holmes…"

"Alternarei entre as duas por pura diversão. D'accord?"

"Oui." Concordou Thérèse, erguendo sua taça em um falso brinde e rindo mais uma vez.

"Mas eu não vim aqui simplesmente para visitá-la, Thérèse. Onde está minha irmã?" O medo apareceu com toda a força nos olhos dela, que se conteve para escondê-lo.

"Viajando. Andava muito adoentada e o médico recomendou que fosse à casa de sua avó, se recuperar. Sinto muito que tenha vindo até aqui e não consiga vê-la. Se tivesse mandado uma carta avisando com antecedência, eu poderia tê-lo informado disso, John."

"Viajando? Achei que tivesse dito na sua última carta que ela estava impossível de conviver com os outros, que você tinha de mantê-la trancada no quarto…"

"Isso foi semana passada, quando eu enviei a carta. Nesse final de semana, Elisabeth melhorou do espírito e um pouquinho da saúde e eu a mandei para a casa da avó. Viajou ontem mesmo." Mentia descaradamente. Holmes estava completamente fascinado com aquela mulher sem nenhum caráter. Sua voz não tremera enquanto falava isso e ela conseguira manter uma expressão relaxada e levemente entediada enquanto falava, mas cometera o erro de continuar segurando o garfo na mão direita e o tremor estava evidente. Mentia e tinha medo. Não contaria imediatamente para Watson que sua madrasta mentia, não até descobrir mais sobre isso.

.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com os calores da primavera que se instalava no continente europeu. Sherlock andou até a janela e, por um breve momento, se perguntou o que fazia longe de tudo, naquele descampado tedioso. Nunca entendera como seus pais e Alex gostavam de morar no campo. Nesse ponto, ele e Mycroft eram mais parecidos. Embora Mycroft tivesse mudado para Londres para ficar solitário, recluso e isolado. Não gostava de teatros, nem nenhum tipo de arte ou convívio social. Afastou-se da janela. Outra coisa que não gostava no campo era que o levava a pensar na família e nas contradições internas dos Holmes.

Descobriu, ao descer as escadas principais, que Mrs. Watson mandara servir o café-da-manhã no jardim dos fundos, em uma mesinha de ferro fundido. Holmes estava certo em sua primeira impressão sobre Thérèse; ela ficava consideravelmente mais atraente sob o sol. Mais magnética e feroz também. Aquela mulher de pele morena tinha uma agressividade velada em cada palavra dirigida a Watson, em cada gesto ao servir-se, e mastigava como se destroçasse alguém. Tudo só ficava mais interessante.

Sentou de costas para o campo, de frente para a casa, porque queria meditar a respeito dos enigmas que os Watson lhe mostravam. Via os movimentos de Thérèse e John com o canto do olho, reparando com o fundo de sua mente que os dois se odiavam e tratavam-se bem por mera civilidade. Civilidade e subserviência, no caso de Thérèse, que continuava morando de favor na casa que era herança de John, e civilidade e culpa, no caso de John. Culpa por ter abandonado a menina?

Foi quando a viu. O susto foi tamanho que quase deixou cair a xícara de chá. Foi apenas por um instante, pois ela tombou logo após o contato visual, deixando apenas a marca de sua mão tão magra no vidro fechado da janela. Um instante e nunca esqueceria os olhos azuis arregalados de medo, os cabelos castanhos curtos demais, desgrenhados, a pele amarelada esticada como um pergaminho por cima dos ossos sobressalentes.

Levantou-se de um salto, sobressaltando ambos Watson.

"Meu amigo, Mrs. Watson mentiu deliberadamente para nós." Ele não conseguia parar de encarar a janela. No fundo, ansiava para que a menina se levantasse, estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ela ter se ferido na queda. Ouviu um barulho de engasgo e presumiu que fosse Thérèse juntando as peças. "Sua irmã está nessa casa. Em um quarto no terceiro andar." John levantou-se também, abandonando o garfo com estrépito em cima do prato.

"Leve-me até ela." Rosnou, agarrando o braço de Thérèse e forçando-a a se levantar. "Leve-me até ela, agora, Thérèse." A mulher foi andando ao lado deles, olhando o tempo todo para os lados como se buscasse um lugar para correr, para se esconder. Holmes queria que houvesse algum jeito de preparar Watson para o que veria. Nunca seria capaz de por em palavras o que dizia o rosto da menina. Com tanto medo, tanta dor e, ao mesmo tempo, parecendo sonhar algo doce. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela sorrira quando seus olhos se encontraram, antes de cair.

.

As mãos de Thérèse tremiam ao abrir a porta do quarto de Elisabeth. John entrara poucas vezes ali, mas lembrava de que era um cômodo pintado em tons de amarelo suave e azul celeste; ouro e azul, correspondendo ao cabelo e aos olhos da menina. Tudo ali parecia restos de outra vida, como John tantas vezes vira em casas que as pessoas abandonaram com a guerra. As paredes do quarto estavam desbotadas, o chão não era limpo há muito tempo e um cheiro ácido no ar indicava que era comum que sua habitante vomitasse por ali mesmo e que ninguém limpasse os restos. Ficou tão impactado com o estado do cômodo que demorou a reparar na pequena figura caída junto à janela. Só a viu quando Holmes, agachado ao lado dela, murmurou: "Está respirando" depois de lhe tomar o pulso. O detetive a ergueu nos braços e depositou-a na única cama do quarto. Aliás, a cama e um minúsculo baú de roupas eram os únicos objetos daquele quarto que fora depenado por alguém. Onde estavam as belas bonecas com as quais papai presenteava Elisabeth? As joias? As fitas?

Andou até a cama e, ao sentar-se ao lado da menina desmaiada, percebeu que o colchão tinha um cheiro forte de urina. Olhou a irmã. Elisabeth era um farrapo de gente. Tão pálida que sua pele tinha a tonalidade de cera de vela, sendo possível vislumbrar a fina rede de veias sob ela. Mas a palidez de sua pele era o menor dos problemas da menina. Não havia nenhuma gordura em seu corpo, nenhum músculo ou tônus sob a pele. Apenas ossos escondidos sob uma tez envelhecida pelo excesso de magreza. Por algum motivo fora do conhecimento de John, seus cabelos estavam curtos como os de um menino, tosados de modo precário e sem nenhum método. Apertou sua mão para controlar o desejo de chorar.

As pálpebras dela estremeceram e Elisabeth despertou. Por pior que estivesse sua condição, o azul de seus olhos continuava fascinante, intocado.

"Pai…? Você veio me buscar…?" Dane-se o que iam pensar dele, John não podia mais segurar as lágrimas. Fazendo força para que a cena fosse o menos ridícula possível, ele beijou a mão imunda da irmã e acariciou seu rosto ossudo. Nisso, percebeu que havia um hematoma em sua testa, na linha do couro cabeludo. Sentiu vontade de matar alguém.

"Sim, querida, eu vim buscá-la. Mas eu não sou o papai. Você não está morrendo. Sou eu, John." Elisabeth pareceu desapontada. Por descobrir que não estava morrendo?

"John…? Mas você nem gosta de mim… Você nunca se importou comigo…" A culpa. Descendo pela espinha dorsal como gelo.

"Tudo vai ser diferente agora. Eu vou cuidar de você. Vamos morar juntos. Longe daqui, em Londres." A menina pareceu fazer força para compreender o que lhe era dito e, por um instante, ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça dos travesseiros.

"Ela nunca vai deixar." A direção na qual Elisabeth olhava e o fato de ter escolhido dizê-lo em francês não deixava dúvidas sobre quem seria "ela". John nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar na direção de Thérèse ao responder à irmã.

"Ela não tem que deixar nada. Comprarei as passagens de trem e partimos ainda hoje, Lizzie." Elisabeth sorriu como se não acreditasse em uma única palavra de John e voltou a dormir. Watson levantou-se e os três deixaram o quarto.

"Você não está falando sério, não é mesmo, John?" Thérèse sequer fingiu que se importava com a saúde de Elisabeth ou mascarava algum arrependimento. Em seus olhos, havia apenas fúria e desespero. "Não está pensando em retirá-la daqui nessas condições, não é? Você mora em um apartamento minúsculo, ela é uma menina doente que precisa de cuidados, e eu sou a mãe dela!"

"VOCÊ NÃO…" John parou de gritar, inspirou fundo e se controlou. Não agiria como seu pai, não perderia a calma, não seria agressivo com uma mulher, por mais que essa mulher não inspirasse nenhum respeito. "Você não tem o direito de dizer que é a mãe dela ou de achar o que é melhor para ela. Você mentiu para mim sobre a condição dela durante todo esse tempo, você tentou me impedir de vê-la ainda ontem e você quer que eu finja que eu não vi os maus tratos a que ela vêm sido submetida? Você quer que eu volte a agir como criança, que eu a abandone aqui? Não, Thérèse. Isso não vai acontecer nunca mais." Andou alguns passos para o fim do corredor, com o intuito de mandar algum criado ir à cidade comprar as passagens de trem e fazer suas malas, quando percebeu que havia uma coisa ainda mais urgente a fazer. "Melhor. Eu não vou embora, você vai. Chega, Thérèse. Saia da casa que minha mãe me deixou de herança, pegue suas coisas e parta ainda hoje."


	8. Mehr Licht!

O que levava uma menina de quinze anos a jejuar por três dias e a comer o mínimo necessário no quarto deles? O que levava uma menina de quinze anos a mentir sobre a origem de seus ferimentos, a proteger quem os provocou?

Holmes tinha elaborado hipóteses que explicassem o comportamento de Elisabeth, mas não pusera-as à prova diretamente. Queira munir-se de informações antes, compreender melhor o que se passava naquela casa e só então obrigá-la a lhe contar tudo. Até então, revirara todos os papes da biblioteca e as cartas que Thérèse não conseguira levar. Conferindo a administração das finanças que a francesa mantinha no livro-caixa, Holmes notou duas lacunas evidentes para onde iam grandes somas de dinheiro da herança de Henry Watson. Nas cartas, viu que um montante destinava-se a pagar dívidas de jogo contraídas por alguém. Um homem. Ao fechar os olhos, Holmes não conseguiu se lembrar de ter-se encontrado com nenhum homem naquela casa. Mas havia, tinha de haver. Qual era o nome que uma das criadas pronunciara ao se referir ao mordomo? Mr. Konkin.

O outro montante era mais complicado de resolver. Aparentemente, Thérèse pagava as contas de uma casa não muito grande não muito longe dali. Comprava comida e roupas para três pessoas. Em um envelope vazio guardado junto de anotações de verduras e materiais de jardim, havia o endereço necessário e um nome: Daniel Montgomery.

.

Ainda não entendia algumas partes, mas a figura começava a ganhar contornos na mente do jovem detetive. A menina preencheria o resto, pensava, ao abrir a porta do quarto onde estava alojada. Watson achara melhor retirá-la do quarto que fora sua prisão por tanto tempo e colocou-a no quarto verde. Elisabeth encontrava-se acordada, observando os galhos de um velho salgueiro dançarem em frente à sua janela sob o efeito de uma atípica brisa gentil no meio de março. Ela virou um pouco o rosto para conferir quem chegava e, aparentemente entediada ao constatar a presença de Holmes, voltou a olhar para a janela. Mesmo limpa, deitada em lençóis de boa qualidade e vestindo uma camisola nova, a aparência de Elisabeth ainda era repugnante. Apresentava-se pele no osso, com aqueles poucos cachos caindo mal cortados pela testa macilenta. Tinha quinze anos com a pele de uma velha. Holmes dominou seu asco e sentou na beira da cama, perguntando-se intimamente como começaria um diálogo com ela.

"O que meu irmão quer de mim?"

"Que você fique boa, Elisabeth." Estava surpreso que ela iniciasse o contato. Esperava a menina assustada e quieta que se manifestava perto dos criados. Aquela expressão séria e quase calculista não se assimilava à imagem de vítima que Elisabeth exibia. Ela estava estudando a situação, estudando Holmes.

"John me disse que você é brilhante. O mais brilhante do mundo, que sempre sabe quando alguém está mentindo. É verdade?" Sherlock se surpreendeu com o tom de curiosidade, quase de desafio dela. Agora se olhavam diretamente. O azul de seus olhos era muito similar ao do irmão, talvez um pouco mais claro. Seriam lindos se não fossem grandes demais para o rosto tão magro.

"Nem sempre. Mas costumo acertar." A menina ficou em silêncio por um instante e então pareceu tomar uma decisão.

"Eu quero lhe contar uma história." O tremor em sua voz indicava que era algo íntimo, pessoal. Seria tão fácil assim?

"É a sua história?"

"Era uma vez dois irmãos, Hansel e Grethel. Viviam em uma cabana pobre com seu pai e sua mãe." Uma história infantil? Essa menina seria realmente louca? "Sua mãe morreu, seu pai casou de novo com uma mulher má. Essa mulher expulsou os meninos de casa quando o pai morreu. Hansel foi para a cidade grande, mas Grethel foi presa por um bruxo mau. O bruxo gostava de machuca-la e a mantinha trancada em uma gaiola, dando-lhe comida para devorá-la quando estivesse grande e bonita." Havia algo de estranho na história, mas Sherlock nunca se interessara muito por esses contos quando menino, então não sabia muito bem. O que conseguiu identificar com clareza era que os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas ao falar do bruxo e sua voz se partira.

"Não é uma bruxa velha e cega, Elisabeth?" Ela fez que não com a cabeça, apertando os lábios com força. "E como Grethel evitava ser devorada?" Posto que continuava em silêncio, Sherlock visitou suas memórias infantis, tentando lembrar-se da história original e compreender as discrepâncias. Foi quando reparou que a bandeja com o almoço continuava ali, praticamente intocada. "E o que o bruxo dizia quando Grethel não comia?"

"'Você vai comer por bem ou por mal!' Gritava o bruxo, enfiando bocados de comida na goela de Grethel. E ela precisava vomitar. O bruxo batia nela, dizia: 'Cedo ou tarde eu vou te comer, mesmo que você seja um saco de ossos nojento!'." Holmes precisou desviar o olhar e respirar fundo. Agredir mulheres era o que mais o enojava nesse mundo.

"E por que Grethel era tão especial para o bruxo? Por que ele não escolhia outra menina?" Ela começara a chorar ao descrever as torturas a que "Grethel" era submetida e um arrepio correu o seu corpo com essa pergunta. "O bruxo era amigo da madrasta, não era? Grethel nunca chegou a sair de casa depois da morte do pai, não é? Por que ela era tão especial? Por que a madrasta queria-a presa e sofrendo?" Elisabeth tremia convulsivamente e balançava a cabeça em negativa, chorando e soluçando. Será que ela imaginara que seu joguinho iria tão longe? "Por que eles precisavam que todos acreditassem que você se machuca, que você é louca? Por que eles precisavam desacreditar sua palavra? O que você sabe, Elisabeth?" A última pergunta fez com que ela desse um salto na cama e agarrasse os ombros de Sherlock com uma força que ele não a imaginava capaz. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, o detetive podia ver as pupilas contraídas de pavor, sentir a respiração acuada batendo em seu rosto.

"Me tire daqui. Ele vai me matar também. Me tire daqui, por favor." "Também". Essa palavra martelava nos ouvidos de Holmes. Ele ficou surpreso, sem saber como lidar com o horror estampado nos olhos dela. Nesse ínterim, os ouvidos sensíveis do detetive perceberam passos no corredor. A menina aparentemente notou também, pois se encolheu toda de novo na cabeceira da cama e cobriu-se com o lençol, uivando baixinho. Sherlock ficou tonto com as mudanças súbitas de humor dela, com sua capacidade de manipulação das emoções... E com o conhecimento das passas de seu carrasco que ela possuía. O mordomo, Mr. Jan Konkin, abriu a porta poucos segundos depois de Elisabeth começar a balbuciar "papai, papai".

"Senhor." Cumprimentou-o o gigante tcheco. O homem era imenso, talvez dez centímetros mais alto do que Sherlock e consideravelmente mais largo, musculoso. As linhas de seu rosto eram cruéis, calculistas. Um carrasco sádico. Sherlock esboçou o sorriso treinado que Sir Holmes lhe ensinara nos salões da alta sociedade.

"Mr. Konkin. Creio que ainda não nos tínhamos conhecido, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, senhor. É um prazer servi-lo em sua estadia em Rosebush Manor, senhor." Os olhos dele relancearam para o monte de cobertores sob os quais se encontrava Elisabeth e voltaram a Holmes.

"Eu vim aqui tentar conversar com Miss Watson, mas o estado mental dela é muito debilitado. Escondeu-se assim que me viu e chama pelo pai morto." Forçou-se a dar de ombros, como se fosse frívolo, como se não se importasse com toda a dor da menina. "Suponho que veio aqui buscar a bandeja do almoço dela, Mr. Konkin, mas é um trabalho tão pequeno para o mordomo-chefe..." O tcheco pareceu ligeiramente incomodado com o comentário de Holmes, mas manteve-se em seu lugar.

"Gosto de fazer essas pequenas coisas por Miss Watson, senhor. Eu a vi crescer. Sabe, antes de seu irmão, Mr. Henry Watson Junior, falecer, ela era a mais bela flor dos jardins de Rosebush; a alegria de todos nós."

"Ah, foi a morte do irmão que a deixou assim?" Sherlock estava intrigado, queria conhecer a história oficial dos lábios de quem havia ajudado a esculpi-la.

"Uma tragédia terrível, senhor. Mr. Henry Jr. era um rapaz muito delicado, todos sentimos muito." Mas toda sua linguagem corporal dizia o contrário. Ao elogiar a beleza de Elisabeth e falar de sua afeição por ela, havia um tremor de excitação em sua voz. Controle. Aquele homem amava saber que possuía poder total sobre cada respiração da "mais bela flor de Rosebush". Mas, ao falar de Junior... "Eles eram muito ligados. Mr. Henry Junior possuía grande influência sobre a irmã, ela o adorava." Como nunca o adorou. Sherlock desconfiava que a repulsão de Mr. Konkin pelo mais velho dos irmãos Watson beirava o ciúme, o despeito. "E agora, Mr. Holmes... Ela ficou assim. Mal aguentou sã um ano sem o irmão." E calou-se, adotando um ar que deveria parecer compungido. Holmes queria esganá-lo pelas perversidades que cometera contra aquela menina, mas era um homem civilizado. Um filho de Sir Richard Holmes jamais agiria como um bárbaro.

"Compreendo..." Murmurou Holmes, se erguendo. "Por que não fazemos assim: você pega essa bandeja, saímos juntos do quarto e eu o acompanho um pouco até a ala sul, enquanto me conta mais sobre seu tempo de serviço aos Watson?" A cordialidade de Sherlock claramente surpreendeu seu interlocutor, que se viu obrigado a aceitá-la e abandonar o quarto de Elisabeth. Era esse o plano de Holmes: mantê-la segura por algumas horas até que ele e Watson decidissem quando e como a tirariam de lá em segurança.

.

John despachou depois do chá o advogado que contratara para ajuda-lo a por em ordem as finanças da família e a vender a casa, levando debaixo do braço um maço de documentos que Holmes separara em sua minuciosa pesquisa na biblioteca. Todos os arquivos após a morte de seu pai eram escritos em francês por Thérèse, o que tornava todo o processo mais maçante.

Não era essa a opinião de Holmes, pelo brilho felino em seus olhos ao lhe contar o diálogo que tivera com Elisabeth. John ficou horrorizado com tudo o que era dito, mas seu amigo...

"Estou fascinado. Sua irmã é um espécime do frágil sexo muito interessante. Ela venceu uma perigosa dupla de vigaristas em seu próprio jogo, ao atuar como louca. Só me indago até que ponto não se aproveita da instabilidade que de fato possui para proteger-se..."

"Holmes! Esse patife russo e sua cúmplice, minha madrasta, precisam ser presos! Lizzie corre risco de vida, como pode estar tão calmo?" O detetive entreabriu um dos olhos com um ar sarcástico e tornou a fechá-los, tragando seu cachimbo com vigor.

"Presos sob que alegações? Com que provas? Com apenas o depoimento de sua irmã? Não, caro Watson. Prendê-los não será possível com o que temos atualmente. É essencial, sim, tirar a jovem Elisabeth desse covil e protegê-la. E recolher mais dados." John bufou e acendeu um cigarro, dando uma volta no escritório enquanto pensava no que fazer com Elisabeth.

"Como médico, eu não recomendaria removê-la imediatamente, visto o seu debilitado estado de saúde, mas, dadas as circunstâncias..." Deu uma tragada, soltou a fumaça e voltou a falar. "Você não se importaria se ela ficasse uns meses em Baker Street, importaria? Creio que estaria boa em setembro, pronta para retornar à escola."

Holmes pareceu quase sorrir por trás de seu cachimbo, como se estivesse animado por ideias que John desconhecia.

.

Foi no meio da noite que retiraram Elisabeth da casa. Ao vê-la embarcar no trem que levava a Londres na companhia do irmão, Holmes abaixou seu corpo para que seus rostos ficassem na mesma altura, posto que ela estava em uma cadeira de rodas, e lhe disse que nunca mais alguém ia machuca-la impune. Além de seu irmão estar perto dela para sempre, agora ela e o detetive seriam amigos. Por mais simples e levianas que essas frases pudessem parecer, Elisabeth jantou uma sopa no trem.

Londres era um mar de gente e ruídos atordoadores para uma mocinha que passara a vida toda em cidades pequenas e no campo. Mesmo passando o tempo todo em casa, Elisabeth era invadida pelos cheiros da cidade, por seus gritos, por sua fumaça. A verdade é que Londres a assustava.

John colocou-a para dormir no quarto de Holmes. Quando ele voltasse, explicou o irmão, dormiria no sofá e ela continuaria alojada confortavelmente, recuperando sua saúde. No quarto dele havia livros sobre os temas mais diversos. Havia inúmeros tratados de criminologia, monografias sobre rastrear evidências, recortes de jornal e até obras lindamente encadernadas de Shakespeare. Além dos livros, Holmes possuía um violino e partituras de música e um cheiro de tabaco que impregnava os lençóis e o estofo de uma cadeira que ficava junto à janela. Elisabeth gostava daquele quarto, suas cores em tons de madeira e vinho. Dava uma atmosfera de segurança, fazia-a se lembrar do contato que tivera com ele, da firmeza de suas mãos, de sua voz.

Naquela casa em Londres, conseguia fazer três refeições diariamente e conseguia dormir. Não vivia apavorada. Em abril, já tinha ganhado pouco mais de um quilo e locomovia-se pelos cômodos do apartamento quase sem se apoiar nas paredes. Continuava muito magra e muito fraca, mas a juventude mostrava sua força aos poucos. Lia o dia inteiro os livros que achava nas estantes de Sherlock e, com uma lupa que encontrara em suas prateleiras, divertia-se em por em prática as teorias de investigação que lia a respeito. John achava graça em suas curiosidades e conversavam quase todo dia. Infelizmente, não tinham a mesma sintonia que ela encontrava com Junior e suas conversas eram quase sempre pela metade, com os dois ficando em silêncio até que Elisabeth alegasse cansaço e fosse para o "seu" quarto.

Holmes voltou na metade daquele mês com algo de febril no olhar e um mutismo assustador. John explicou à irmã que aquele era um comportamento corriqueiro, que ela não se preocupasse. Começaram a conversar em maio, quando Elisabeth ganhou mais um quilo e meio e um vestido para dar voltas no quarteirão. Posto que John trabalhasse sempre, o detetive levava-a para passear e se divertia em explicar coisas da cidade ou de suas artes de dedução para sua jovem amiguinha. Jogavam xadrez juntos, era como ter Junior de volta.

Sentiu-se um pouco perdida quando Holmes arranjou um caso que o absorveu por três dias e se ausentou totalmente do convívio. Essa mudança fez com que Elisabeth perdesse o apetite. Percebendo seu sofrimento, ele levou-a no domingo seguinte para lanchar em uma confeitaria e, ao chegarem lá, sentaram-se me uma mesa já ocupada por uma mulher.

"Elisabeth, essa é Frau Stein. Ela é uma grande amiga, espero que se deem bem." Mal o homem terminou a frase e F. Stein riu uma risada franca e curta, batendo de leve com um cigarro enrolado à mão em uma linda cigarreira pintada com cores fortes, no estilo impressionista, que retratava um baile com casais valsando.

"Mein Herr, me chamar de modo tão formal faz parecer com que eu seja uma velha e ainda não cheguei lá, certo?" Enquanto ela acendia o cigarro, Elisabeth reparou em seus traços finos e ósseos. Tinha os cabelos muito loiros e crespos e olhos castanhos que pareciam pequenos em relação ao nariz comprido e os lábios finos. "Me chame de Judith, sim?"

Após comerem uma torta, levaram Elisabeth para conhecer a loja e o apartamento de Judith. Ficavam em um prédio de dois andares ao final da Baker Street, a casa em cima da alfaiataria. Na loja, manequins estava dispostos pelo espaço exibindo modelos de roupas masculinas e femininas feitas em tecidos bonitos e diversos. Roupas simples e lisas dividiam espaço com figurinos teatrais. Elisabeth parou na frente de um vestido quase etéreo, solto, branco. Era simples e rico.

"Giselle." A menina se virou com um sobressalto para a mulher parada ao seu lado. Judith sorria com uma paz tristonha. "Já viu esse balé? Era o favorito de Saul."

Descobriu que o marido de Judith morrera há um ano e meio, tinha a mesma idade de Holmes e um câncer de boca. A alfaiataria fora aberta por ele há seis anos, quando o casal chegou a Londres, vindos de Potsdam. Ela sabia costurar e aprimorou suas habilidades para trabalhar com o marido e não viver sozinha, separada dele. Aí a vida mostrou sua face irônica aos Stein. "Terminei sozinha. Mas, ao menos, tenho como me sustentar sem ele."


	9. Desespero

A partir daquele dia, Judith ia de manhã cedo a Baker Street buscar Elisabeth. Ela ficava na loja lendo os livros da estante de Sherlock enquanto os clientes iam e vinham. Esse arranjo foi ideia da própria Judith, para que Elisabeth se reabituasse às pessoas. Por algum motivo que a menina não conseguia entender muito bem, a simpática alemã se esforçava para tornar-se sua amiga. No final de maio, ela comia com satisfação e dormia a maior parte das noites apenas com sobressaltos leves de pesadelos menores. Na última semana do mês, os pesadelos fizeram-na acordar duas vezes sem que conseguisse voltar a dormir. A segunda vez foi às quatro da manhã de um sábado cheio de sol primaveril.

Holmes saíra na quinta-feira à tarde em uma investigação e ainda não retornara. John teve de atender um chamado urgente às seis horas da manhã. Judith guardaria o shabbat, como de hábito. Elisabeth estava sozinha.

.

John adorava os dias de maio. A brisa era agradável, o sol preenchia o mundo inteiro sem sufocá-los de calor e as chuvas ainda não eram torrencialmente constantes. Sua paciente era uma menininha com diarreia que morava em um bairro longe de Paddington, de pessoas abastadas e bastante arborizado. Aproveitando que havia acabado de tratá-la às onze horas, almoçou naquela casa e decidiu dar umas voltas pelas ruas antes de pegar um carro e voltar para o número 221B da Baker Street.

Ao abrir a porta de entrada, Mrs. Hudson veio entregar-lhe um bilhete de Holmes. Ela parecia cansada, talvez preocupada, mas não quis conversar. O bilhete pedia que o encontrasse com urgência na Scotland Yard. Devia ser a conclusão do desaparecimento das joias dos Strathern. Bebeu um pouco de água antes de sair. Esperava que fosse algo fantástico, que pudesse escrever a respeito, porque estava muito cansado para se deslocar até lá por algo trivial.

.

Watson chegou à delegacia às 16:37. Olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Curiosidade na expressão. Sherlock sabia que seu corpo estava esgotado, sabia que precisava comer e dormir. Mas não podia fazer isso agora e, ainda bem, conseguira passar em casa e injetar uma dose de cocaína antes de vir à Scotland Yard. Os pensamentos davam voltas em sua mente e adquiriam contornos mais sólidos que o preocupavam. Percebeu que torcia algo em suas mãos. Uma fita. Azul. Watson dera de presente à irmã há algumas semanas. Ele pegara do chão do seu quarto quando fora em casa. Estava se tornando sentimental?

.

Havia manchas de gordura e sujeira no teto acinzentado que estava acima de sua cabeça. Seu corpo todo estava mole e ela se sentia meio enjoada. Embaixo dela, tinha algo duro, gelado. Talvez um chão de ladrilhos. Se pudesse virar a cabeça... Pronto. Uma parede suja como o teto. Outro lado, outra parede suja, com uma janela totalmente coberta por tábuas. Talvez tivesse forças para se erguer... Conseguiu sentar-se, mas percebeu que algo prendia sua mão direita para cima e para trás. Com vagar, para não ficar ainda mais tonta e enjoada, Elisabeth olhou na direção da coisa gelada. Uma algema.

"Quem é Eddie?" Perguntou Holmes a Watson assim que ele sentou ao seu lado no banco da delegacia. O médico ficou confuso.

"Eddie? Não consigo pensar em ninguém ag... Holmes, o que estamos fazendo aqui? É sobre o seu último caso?" Mas ele fechara os olhos por um leve momento e os reabrira com irritação. Suas pupilas estavam enormemente dilatadas.

"Pense, Watson! Você conhece esse homem ou, ao menos, seus irmãos o conhecem! Por que ele é importante para Elisabeth? Por que ela iria querer conversar com ele?"

"Por que estamos falando de Elisabeth? O que está acontecendo aqui...? Holmes, você está drogado?" Ele levantou, deu algumas voltas curtas no corredor e arrancou um papel do bolso, resmungando algo como "eu não acredito que Hudson deixou essa tarefa para mim".

Um bilhete. Amassado. Se não estava antes de parar no bolso de Holmes, tinha a ver com a forma relapsa como ele o havia segurado. Foi escrito com uma caligrafia meio bruta, algumas poucas palavras.

"Querida, há algo que preciso lhe contar sobre Junior. Me encontre em XXXXX, número XXXXX. Estou sendo ameaçado, não conte sobre isso a ninguém. Seu, Eddie."

"Esse endereço fica na região das docas, é uma área pessimamente frequentada. Espera... Esse bilhete é para Elisabeth? Onde ela está? Ela está bem?" O detetive se mexeu mais um pouco, impaciente. Enxugou o suor que escorria de sua testa com um lenço e se abaixou para ficar à altura do amigo.

"Mesmo que você não saiba quem é esse homem, ele significa muito para sua irmã. Ela foi atrás dele. Falei com o taxista que a levou. Ele a deixou neste endereço imundo e partiu. Por algum motivo, ela não confia totalmente nesse Eddie e deixou o bilhete em cima da mesa de café, bem à vista. Quase como se pressentisse que havia algo de errado. Mas ela partiu e ninguém sabe de seu paradeiro desde as 12h. Agora, Watson, é um bom momento para você começar a pensar quem é esse Eddie e porque ele sequestraria sua irmã."

"Holmes... O único homem com esse apelido que conhecia ambos meus irmãos e que tinha alguma intimidade para chamá-la de 'querida' não pode ter se encontrado com ela nas docas. Ele está morto. Há dois anos. E você disse 'sequestrar'?" A expressão facial de Holmes dizia que suas teorias haviam se confirmado. E ele não estava feliz com isso.

"Ela está desaparecida, Watson! Por quase quatro horas! É só uma menina de quinze anos e foi a uma região extremamente perigosa da cidade achando que ia encontrar com um morto! Quem mais saberia disso tudo e teria interesse em atraí-la para uma armadilha?" De repente, fazia sentido para John também. E ele estava tão preocupado quanto Holmes. "Se me dá licença, eu preciso ir a campo caçá-la enquanto você lida com as tolices da polícia oficial."

.

Uma algema. Uma algema. Uma algema. Um banheiro imundo. Ela sentiu seu corpo despertando do estupor quase imediatamente. A algema a prendia em um cano de ferro. Uma banheira. Algema. Algema. Algema. Sentiu que começaria em breve a chorar de horror. Não adiantava gritar por ajuda. Ela havia aprendido nos dois anos presa em seu próprio quarto que, quando prendem você em um cômodo, têm a garantia de que ninguém virá te ajudar. Gritar por socorro só excitava Jan. Jan. Será que Jan tinha algo a ver com aquilo? Thérèse? Uma algema... Queria chorar. Queria chorar convulsivamente no colo de alguém. Tanto medo. Tanto medo.

Alguém mexeu na porta que ficava em frente à banheira. Destrancavam-na. Jan. Instintivamente, encolheu seu corpo junto à banheira quando ele entrou no cômodo, tentando proteger-se com suas pernas. Ainda bem que não tinha gritado, ainda bem que não tinha chorado. Agora precisava virar uma boneca inerte, do contrário, ele só se divertiria mais. E, quando Jan estava se divertindo, os outros sentiam mais dor.

"Olá, querida. Quanto tempo, não é? Desde março. E estamos quase em junho." Ele brincava com uma navalha enquanto falava com ela em um tom despreocupado naquele sotaque tão forte de sua terra. "Você engordou." Sussurrou. Se Elisabeth conseguisse desviar os olhos da navalha, teria percebido o lampejo de ódio na expressão dele. Ciúme, melhor dizendo. Tinha ciúme porque percebia que não era por ele que Elisabeth engordara. "Está muito bonita, agora." A base de seu pescoço a incomodou, por trás. Era aquela sensação de medo e apreensão que conhecia bem. A sensação que a dominava antes de ser dominada.

"Nós vamos nos divertir muito hoje."

.

20:43. Cheiro de éter. Uma mulher segurava seu filho, chorando. O dedo estava torto. Quebrado. Um homem baleado passou por ele, segurando sua perna com força, enquanto a enfermeira empurrava a cadeira de rodas. Watson não parava de mexer na gravata. Não estava pronto. Claro que não estava. Luzes fortes. Éter. O que a marquesa estaria fazendo com suas joias agora? O que Judy estaria fazendo agora? 20:44. O corredor não acabava. Seus sapatos faziam barulho. Sua respiração fazia barulho. Pessoas tossiam. Pessoas choravam. E Watson mexia na gravata. Sherlock abria e fechava suas mãos. Mais vinte passos. Dezesseis. Quatro. A porta. O quarto.

Doeu. Olhar Elisabeth deitada naquela cama com seu corpo todo ferido dava uma espécie de contração desconfortável no estômago de Sherlock. Ao se aproximar da cama, foi tendo a dimensão de tudo o que tinha sido feito a ela. Braço esquerdo quebrado. Lacerações na língua. Hematoma na testa. Costelas fissuradas. Mãos queimadas. Sem contar as coisas que não estavam óbvias, visíveis. E agora ela precisava de morfina correndo em suas veias para suportar a recuperação de seu corpo.

Aquele desgraçado tivera sorte demais. Se Holmes o tivesse capturado...

.

Ele a soltou e se levantou logo em seguida, sem tocá-la. Parou em frente a ela e ficou sorrindo. Elisabeth não se moveu. Precisava, antes, entender o que acontecia para poder agir.

"Por que está me olhando assim? Eu soltei você. Levante-se, nós vamos brincar um pouco, querida." Elisabeth continuou sentada. Sabia que não havia alternativa correta para o que ele propunha e estava tentando pensar na menos pior. Como havia terminado naquele lugar? Onde estava, exatamente?

"LEVANTE-SE, ELISABETH!" Finalmente ele explodiu. Puxou Elisabeth pelo braço e a jogou contra a parede oposta. Bateu com a testa na parede com força e mordeu a língua, sentindo sangue invadir sua boca. Entendeu o que Jan queria e que sua única opção era entrar no jogo ou ele a mataria mais cedo. Ele ia matá-la, percebeu isso no brilho de seus olhos. Defloraria Elisabeth contra sua vontade e, depois de surrá-la bastante, realizaria a execução que há tanto ansiava. Estava perto da porta e ele, para empurrá-la, teve de ir para a parede oposta. Em um gesto desesperado, Elisabeth saltou para fora do banheiro, para a sala. Correu para a porta de saída apenas para descobri-la trancada. Ele já saía do banheiro, rindo de seu desespero. Tinha verdadeiro prazer em vê-la desesperada.

Elisabeth viu pratos ornamentais em cima de uma mesinha. Pegou-os e correu para a janela. Porém, Jan pegou uma cadeira e bateu com ela nas costas de Elisabeth, que foi ao chão em cima dos pratos e com o braço em um ângulo estranho. Sentia dores lancinantes, mas já estivera pior. Aproveitando todo o barulho, começou a gritar.

"SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM CHAME A POLÍCIA! SOCORRO, POR FAVOR!" Nisso, ele pisou em suas costas, aumentando a dor e tornando difícil continuar respirando. Elisabeth tossiu, sentindo cacos de porcelana barata entrando em seu tronco, rasgando o vestido.

"Ninguém vai ajudá-la, querida. Estamos em White Chapel. As pessoas preferem ver uma garotinha morrer a chamar a polícia." Além do pé de Jan em suas costas, a língua de Elisabeth continuava a sangrar, enchendo sua boca com gosto de ferro e não conseguia engolir ar sem um pouco de saliva ensanguentada. Já que ninguém se importaria com ela, precisava fazer algo mais efetivo do que pedir socorro. Teria que colocar outros em perigo. Mas, primeiro, precisava sair debaixo do pé de Jan. E precisava respirar urgentemente. Viu um caco enorme e afiado na sua frente, se ao menos conseguisse se mexer um pouco... Agarrou-o. Estava afiado de todos os lados e cortou a mão de Elisabeth, mas ela não se importou. Com todas as poucas forças que tinha, deu um impulso que desestabilizou Jan momentaneamente e enfiou o caco em sua panturrilha. Ele caiu, gritando de ódio.

"Sua vadia! Sua puta! Eu vou acabar com você, sua merdinha!" Elisabeth não ia esperá-lo se recuperar para correr.

Na verdade, cambaleou mais do que correu alguns bons passos para longe dele. A sala estava muito quente por um motivo que ela não tinha identificado até então: apesar de ser quase verão, Jan mantinha a lareira acesa. Com o canto do olho, viu-o se erguer um pouco, mas cair de novo. O caco tinha se enfiado um pouco acima do calcanhar. Elisabeth não sabia, mas cortara o tendão de Aquiles dele. Naquele momento, estava tão preocupada com isso quanto com o sangue que escorria de sua língua e seu tórax. Ou com o braço inerte. Com um tapete, agarrou um punhado de brasas e lançou-as pelo aposento. Jan conseguiu levantar-se, finalmente, a tempo de ver as cortinas se lamberem com uma rapidez incrível.


	10. Prosseguimento

Fazia calor naquela sala e o tapete pinicava um pouco sob o lençol. Mas Sherlock não se incomodava. Estava deitado nos braços de Judy que, nua, distraía-se em bagunçar seus cabelos. Ela gostava de destruir seus penteados e observar que os fios, uma vez livres da gomalina, se estruturavam nas ondas que precedem cachos. E, então, contemplava sua obra e sorria sem mostrar os dentes. Ele se impressionava como ela conseguia ser magnética sem ser harmonicamente bela. Como conseguia ser sensual sem seduzir. Ela o fascinava em suas contradições. E ele, cada vez mais, não queria sair de seus braços.

"No que está pensando?" Gostava como ela se permitia falar em alemão com ele e apenas com ele. Era como se sua relação fosse especial. Mas, apesar de todos esses pensamentos agradáveis, havia gelo no estômago do detetive. Elisabeth.

"Na menina." Judith suspirou. Também pensava constantemente nela. "Eu não sei o que fazer para ajudar a ela e ao irmão. Ela não quer ser ajudada e, no entanto, precisa." A menina parara de comer com regularidade e quase não falava mais. Também não ria ou lia livros. Limitava seus dias a olhar em franco desconsolo pela janela. Como se esperasse que a Morte viesse levá-la embora de uma vez.

"Chér," Falavam em alemão, mas Judith pegara a primeira sílaba de seu nome e adulterara a pronúncia, transformando-a em francês. Um apelido sutil e doce. Como ela. "já pensou que você funciona muito melhor como homem do que como máquina? Por mais que você ache que não. Por mais que todo mundo ache que não. Você não escolhe os casos pela recompensa material que lhe trarão, não escolhe pelo destaque nos jornais e nem sempre os escolhe pela dificuldade em resolver (embora eu saiba que adore um mistério). Por que, Sherlock, você se incomoda em descobrir quem sequestrou a única filha de um operário? Por que você age contra a polícia, muitas vezes, e prova que um pobre coitado que não tem como pagar seus honorários e nem os de um advogado não cometeu o crime pelo qual é falsamente acusado?" Nisso, ela sentou-se melhor e a cabeça dele foi repousar em suas coxas. Olhando para cima via os cabelos loiríssimos dela pairando em cachos miudinhos acima de seu rosto, via a expressão cheia de afeto que ela lhe dedicava, via seus seios fartos, de auréolas largas e quase incolores, de tão branca que era Judith. Queria ser um de seus admiradores boêmios, com capacidade para pintá-la exatamente assim. Se bem que não ia sentir-se confortável que outros tivessem direito a vislumbrá-la totalmente sem máscaras sociais. "Porque você ama, Sherlock. Porque você ama as pessoas e entende os amores que elas sentem. Embora não seja o mais delicado dos amigos ou o cavalheiro mais correto, você é cheio de boas intenções. Que só fazem sentido para aqueles que o conhecem. A melhor ajuda que pode dar a essa menina, já que você se preocupa com ela como um irmão mais velho deveria, é tocar violino para ela, sentar-se ao seu lado e segurar sua mão. E mostrar a ela que vivemos 'apesar de'."

"Apesar de?"

"Apesar da dor. Apesar da maldade. Apesar do sofrimento. Somos felizes apesar disso tudo. Ou sucumbimos. Viver é para ser 'apesar de'. Qualquer coisa diferente disso é ilusão ou mera sobrevivência." Sherlock riu e beijou-a. Só Judith conseguia deixá-lo confortável com bobagens baratas. Mas, apesar de serem bobagens, eram acolhedoras. Apesar de Judith não ser a mulher ideal, era aquela que sabia deixá-lo feliz. Apesar de.

.

Acordou numa manhã e viu que Mr. Holmes estava sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado, lendo o jornal. Ficou encarando-o por muito tempo sem entender, mas ele não disse uma palavra. Foi ele quem lhe trouxe comida aquele dia inteiro, sempre em silêncio, e não argumentou nem quando ela se recusou a comer.

Na manhã seguinte ele estava lá também.

E na outra.

Numa tarde ele levantou-se antes de Elisabeth adormecer e anunciou:

"Vem uma pessoa aí. Talvez eu tenha um caso. Não aceitarei nenhum que me leve muito para longe ou que me consuma muito tempo. Volto logo." Ela não entendia. Ele voltou algumas horas depois com um livro debaixo do braço e já foi se explicando: "Era uma bobagem."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, finalmente. Sentia-se acuada com a presença de outra pessoa ali. "Quer seu quarto de volta é isso? Quer que eu vá embora?"

"Estou lhe fazendo companhia, Elisabeth." Ela ficou ainda mais confusa. E, sem entender bem por que, tinha raiva e vontade de chorar.

"Companhia? Mas eu não quero ninguém aqui. Eu só quero ficar sentada até morrer."

"Tudo bem, não questiono. Só continuarei aqui." Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e Holmes fingiu voltar a ler o livro que tinha nas mãos.

"SAI DAQUI! VOCÊ SE ACHA MUITO BOM NÃO É? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TENHO QUE ME SENTIR AGRADECIDA, NÃO É? MAS NÃO É! NÃO SINTO! SAI DAQUI! SAI DAQUI! ME DEIXA MORRER! ME DEIXA MORRER!" Como que para deixá-la com mais raiva ainda, Holmes sorriu.

"A última vez que você gritou comigo, era pedindo que eu não a deixasse morrer. Acho que vou levar aquele pedido mais a sério do que esse." Ela quis rir, sarcástica, mas o som que saiu de dentro foi algo entre um ronco e um rosnado. Devia estar muito feia, totalmente descabelada, com catarro saindo do nariz e lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Você é um imbecil prepotente. Fica se fazendo de todo poderoso, de semideus, mas não passa de um imbecil. Imbecil. Imbecil! Eu odeio você! Eu odeio todos vocês!"

"Por quê?"

"Vocês me deixaram sozinha! Eu sempre acabo sozinha, mas você me fez acreditar que não! Que dessa vez, alguém ia se importar comigo, alguém ia me ajudar!"

"Eu me importo com você. E tentei te ajudar. Se você não se achasse toda independente em uma cidade que mal conhece, talvez não tivesse ido às docas sozinha e não tivesse sido raptada. De todo modo, obrigado por confiar em mim e deixar o bilhete dele em cima da mesa. Ajudou a acionar a polícia mais rapidamente."

"E a polícia foi de GRANDE AJUDA, não é mesmo?"

"Quase nunca é." O rosto grave, sincero, dele dizia a Elisabeth que era verdade. Que ela não poderia culpar todo mundo pelas dores que sofrera e esquecer sua parcela de ingenuidade, de prepotência. Respirou fundo e respirar fez com que chorasse ainda mais convulsivamente. Holmes continuava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando-a.

"Essa dor... Algum dia vai passar?"

"Não sei." Ela olhou para ele em silêncio e voltou a chorar, embalando-se sozinha.

.

Esse arranjo estranho dos dois funcionou de modos que Sherlock não entendia. De algum modo, ele e Elisabeth começaram a conversar sobre assuntos que nada tinham a ver com seu sequestro ou com ela ter assassinado seu sequestrador em legítima defesa. Ele ainda estava positivamente espantado com a agudez de sua mente, que a levou a tocar fogo na casa para obrigar os habitantes de White Chapel a chamarem a polícia e que a fez trancar-se no banheiro, mergulhada na banheira de água fria para proteger-se das chamas.

Era uma menina curiosa, essa que Watson trouxera de supetão para suas vidas. E Sherlock gostava dela. Gostava de jogar xadrez (e ganhar sempre), de recomendar-lhe livros e ver que Elisabeth de fato os lia, de brigar com ela, abertamente, exasperado como poucas pessoas o deixavam. Estar perto de Elisabeth, por algum motivo, matava as saudades que tinha de Alex.

.

A escola Santa Edwiges ficava no condado de Devon próxima a Claytonbury, uma cidade de porte médio e comércio fervilhante. Era frequentada por aproximadamente trezentas meninas de oito a dezoito anos. A maioria de boas famílias, capazes de pagar as altas mensalidades da escola que as ensinava francês e alemão além de economia doméstica, boas maneiras, corte e costura, artes como música e pintura, religião, literatura, gramática inglesa e rudimentos básicos de matemática, história, geografia física, botânica (principalmente para coordenarem belos jardins em seus futuros lares) e filosofia. Saíam prontas para figurarem belas e educadas nas altas rodas. Com capacidade de compreender todos os assuntos que seus futuros maridos abordassem e de delicadamente fingir que sabiam menos do que de fato eram capazes de saber. As freiras e professores de St. Edwiges ensinavam as meninas a serem alunas a vida inteira de homens que viessem a amá-las e professoras apenas de seus próprios filhos.

Nos finais de semana, as meninas podiam passear pelos jardins da escola e pela cidade de ruas de paralelepípedos e casas modernas. O dinheiro vinha da estação ferroviária da cidade, da qual desciam veranistas a caminho da costa e faziam breves paradas em Claytonbury e turistas que vinham conhecer as famosas conformações rochosas de Devonshire e as charnecas de Dartmoor. As alunas de St. Edwiges andavam pelas lojinhas em grupos de cinco ou seis, aquecendo o comércio de tecidos e perfumaria. Eram, em sua maioria, inglesas de longas linhagens. Algumas nobres outras burguesas. Todas damas.

Sendo St. Edwiges padroeira dos pobres, algumas meninas de famílias menos abastadas de Claytonbury podiam estudar na escola e frequentar a biblioteca. Porém, por não poderem pagar as mensalidades, pagavam seus estudos trabalhando quando não estavam em sala de aula. Serviam as colegas na hora das refeições, limpavam as salas, arrumavam os dormitórios e a biblioteca. Afinal, a caridade deve ser merecida por seus beneficiários.

.

Helen Bigelow era a terceira de cinco irmãos. Filha de um médico, com os irmãos médicos, estava noiva de um advogado. Não havia nada em sua história que não fosse respeitável. Nada em seus traços simétricos que não fosse admirável. Nada em seu modo de tocar piano ou recitar poesia que não fosse agradável. Mas Helen não era excepcional. Não. Não tinha nenhum defeito excêntrico ou habilidade incomparável. Por isso, cercava-se de pessoas que fossem muito boas em algo, muito estranhas ou muito insuportáveis. Gente única. Helen tinha uns desejos de sentir o mundo, um frêmito nas entranhas de ter alguma paixão... Mas não tinha. O mundo a entediava, as pessoas a interessavam apenas momentaneamente, seu noivo era apenas aceitável a seu ver. A única pessoa capaz de encantá-la era seu irmão, Hector.

Doutor Julian Bigelow era fascinado pela Guerra de Tróia e nomeara cada um de seus cinco filhos remetendo a heróis gregos ou troianos. O primeiro foi chamado de Ulisses, grande arquiteto de toda a guerra e personagem central da segunda narrativa de Homero. O segundo, Hector em homenagem ao maior guerreiro troiano. A terceira criança a nascer chamou-se Helen, visto que era um bebê lindíssimo (embora viesse a se tornar uma mulher apenas bonita). A quarta, Penelope, por ser a segunda mais bonita na história, e à quinta, uma criança inesperada, foi dado o nome de Cassandra, que era simplesmente a única personagem que lhe vinha à cabeça ao olhar para os intensos olhos verdes da filha caçula.

.

Como a biblioteca estivesse muito cheia, Helen decidiu escrever suas cartas na sala de música, que costumava ficar abandonada nos intervalos das aulas. Surpreendeu-se ao, do corredor, ouvir alguém se esforçando para executar uma complicada peça de Chopin. A misteriosa intérprete tinha ritmo e conseguia acertar a parte que cabia à mão esquerda, mas atrapalhava-se com a direita.

Para não perturbá-la, Helen foi embora.

No dia seguinte, Helen foi, durante o intervalo, até a sala de música, querendo saber se a sala estaria finalmente vazia e escutou a mesma música e também no outro dia. Durante toda a semana, ela voltou à sala no mesmo intervalo e, a cada dia, permitia-se ficar mais um pouco ouvindo. Sonhava acordada nas aulas imaginando quem seria a pianista perseverante que tocava cada vez melhor. Não que Helen precisasse de muito incentivo para se distrair nas aulas, odiava a escola e, posto que já estivesse noiva, achava tudo aquilo inútil. Mas sua mãe não tinha paciência para ficar com todos os filhos em casa durante o ano inteiro, então todos foram à escola e mesmo as meninas tinham de terminar o curso. Desse modo, acompanhar os progressos da intérprete de Chopin lhe avivava os sonhos durante as aulas. E, aos poucos, Helen queria criar um corpo à sua musicista. Dar-lhe uma voz humana, um sorriso. E se fosse feia? E se fosse imperfeita de modo incômodo? Aterrorizava-a de modo excitante a ideia de sua musa ser obesa ou ter a pele marcada pela varíola.

Perceber uma alma fantástica em um corpo tosco! Isso mudaria a percepção de Helen sobre o mundo, isso a chocaria, arrancaria de seu marasmo! Porém... porém seria terrível se a moça tivesse uma personalidade simplória ou mesmo arrogante.

E se fosse belíssima e má? Essa era uma experiência que Helen vivia diariamente com Penelope, sua irmã. Aos oito anos, Penny encantou todas as pessoas de St. Edwiges com seu cabelo de um castanho muito escuro que, no entando, adquiria tons avermelhados sob o sob, com seus olhos da cor da grama mais tenra, desenhados charmosamente amendoados em um rosto com forma de coração. Ela e Helen tinham, em matéria de beleza, os nomes trocados. E, na opinião de Helen, em matéria de caráter também.

Penelope manipulava tudo e todos para conseguir sempre o que queria. Não, a intérprete de Chopin não seria assim. Se fosse tão bonita, alguém saberia quem usava a sala nos intervalos e irmã Martha, a professora de música e uma das poucas a não se abalar com Penny, lhe diria ao invés de se esquivar da pergunta.

No sábado daquela semana, Helen finalmente tomou coragem e ficou esperando no corredor até sua colega sair da sala. Surpreendeu-se. A menina que tocava com tanto vigor deveria ter a mesma idade que ela, era miúda, mais para magra, com um rosto pequeno e oval, uma espinha na bochecha, cabelos muito curtos e violentamente cacheados, um atrevido nariz arrebitado e... E grandes e fascinantes olhos azuis. Grandes demais para o rosto estreito, repousando sob finas sobrancelhas de um louro muito escuro. A estranha parou ao vê-la ao portal, encarando-a. olhou Helen de modo inteligente, como se a estivesse estudando também. Helen lhe estendeu a mão.

"Sou Miss Helen Bigelow. Estou no oitavo ano."

"Eu sei quem você é." Disse a outra, sem lhe apertar a mão. A voz era linda. Baixinha, mas atrevida. Mezzosoprano, certamente. "Somos da mesma turma." E parou de falar, olhando-a como se quisesse ir logo embora.

"Não temos aula hoje." Como eram da mesma turma? Como Helen nunca reparara em alguém tão fascinante, com um olhar tão feroz? "Gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio pelo jardim sul? As roseiras estão cheinhas de flor." A garota demorou um tempo para responder.

"Sou Elisabeth Watson." Disse, apertando por fim a mão que lhe era estendida.


End file.
